One In A Million
by tee.nicole13
Summary: How they met wasn't fate, it wasn't a mere coincidence, it was more like Destiny. They didn't expect to meet this way, and sure didn't expect to fall in love with each other either.
1. What can Happen at Walmart

**One In A Million.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Chapter 1 - What Can Happen In Wall-Mart.**

**

* * *

**

*** * ***

I was generally in a happy mood as I walked into Wall-Mart. I was with my older brother Nick, our older brothers; Kevin, Joe, and Carter, made us go grocery shopping not that I minded though.

Wall-Mart was crowded, nothing unusual I thought humming to myself

As we went deeper into Wall-mart, I spotted a group of guys standing around leaning against the royal blue wall. There was five of them, they looked around my age, maybe a little bit older. seeing as I'm 19 going on 20 I'm guessing they're around 22.

Nick went back to get a cart, leaving me by myself to stand awkwardly across from where they were. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as my eyes scanned Wall-Mart. Soon after my eyes strayed away from the shop and onto the group.

There was one in particular that stood out amongst the rest. Don't get me wrong, they were all pretty good looking, I do admit, but what stood out most, was his eyes.

They were a sort a vibrant blue almost an electric blue but so much brighter. More like a cobalt blue. I decided finally. They were brilliantly bright and stunning.

He was laughing, a husky beautiful laugh which showed off this bright pearly whites. His arms were folding up against his perfectly sculpted chest. You could practically see his muscles popping through the dark navy blue v-neck that he was wearing. My eyes traveled down to the lower half of his body. He was wearing light blue jeans.

Just when I was about to tear my eyes away, he turned to look at me after his friends said something. The smile disappeared from his face as he studied me. I felt his eyes travel up and down my body. I thought he was just going to look away in disgust.

Through my eyes, I wasn't the most attractive girl out there. Right now, I didn't look that bad. I'm wearing a dark blue cami, It was spaghetti strapped and was lacy around my chest and black skinny jeans. I was wearing a white cardigan. Around my neck I wore the locket, that all my brothers pitched in to buy for me, for my 16th birthday. I was wearing silver hoops and my nails were painted black.

Once his eyes finished traveling my body, our eyes connected. I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach, but quickly shrugged it off, thinking that it was mere hunger, since I haven't eaten today, yet. I felt a certain feeling that I couldn't quite explain. Lust? Desire? The feeling that I have no clue what I'm talking about?

He winked at me. I then felt like I was going to throw up. What was wrong with me?

Luckily, Nick came back with the cart.

"Come on Gabs" He called to me, as he continued to push the cart towards the food section of the super Wall-Mart.

I looked back to the guy, to only to find a blank wall.

He had left.

He was gone, and I probably would never see him again.

My mood weakened again but I told myself not to let that ruin my day. I walked over to the deli were Nick was waiting talking to one of the workers.

"Umm, A quarter pound of black forest ham, sliced thin, please" He told the woman who was wearing the royal blue vest and was sporting a hair net.

I stood next to Nick, looking around the store. I saw a man wearing all black clothing, including black sunglasses. He had dirty blond hair that was cut short but spiky at the top. He had a rather tan face and dimples at each side of his face - he wasn't even smiling.

Something about him freaked me out, but, I quickly ignored it. I didn't want to seem judgmental just by the guys appearance, but I couldn't help but be suspicious, can't I?

I turned my attention back to Nick, who had ordered the last of what we needed at the deli. He pulled a list out of his jacket pocket and crossed out a couple of things. Then we went to where the produce was. Then after we got what we needed we headed into another aisle.

Then like wave of cold air hit through the aisle. Nick and I both turned to look at one another.

Then crash.

Boom.

My eyes shot upward where I saw the ceiling cave in.. Nick's hand shot out to grab my own and we took of running. There was fire everywhere I look and it was burning clothes. Smoke filled the store....in so little time too.

I started coughing. A huge amount of people ran through us. I panicked as Nick's warm hand was ripped from mine. I yelped for him, wondering around searching for my brother.

I tripped and landed on my face but that didn't stop me.

I ran frantically whipping my head from left to right.

My eyes travelled up only to notice a ton of smoke filling up the building blocking my view.

My eyes blurred as I kept walking.

"Nick" I yelled desperately, my voice raspy as I felt my throat constrict with pain.

I heard a guy's voice.

"WATCH OUT!" The guy exclaimed helplessly at me.

I looked up a moment too late.

CRASH. I was thrown into perpetual darkness.

* * *

*** * ***

I groaned as I felt my senses slowly returning to me revealing the same voice I heard earlier.

"Hello?" The voice asked softly.

Even with my eyes closed I could feel the darkness,seeping in around me. it smelt like burnt wood.

My eyes slowly fluttered and open and I squinted to focus on the eyes of my hero.

I then saw the same blue-eyed blue I seen earlier. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips

He looked the same as before, except he was covered in a dirty gray powder. His eyes were still the same cobalt blue as before, but this time they were shinning with fear, and worry. He might've been worried about me , about us, or about what was happening - whatever that may be.

What was happening? A building doesn't just blow up. People just don't blow up things for the fun of it, especially where there are other people. I couldn't understand a type of person who would do that.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry hinted in his voice. I sat up. My head was lying on his lap. I rubbed the back of my head.

I felt something warm.

Disoriented and more than wary I pulled my hand back. My hand was covered in a dark red substance. My eyes widened in surprise as I registered the fact that it was my blood.

I heard the guy gasp once he saw my hand. He quickly pulled his shirt off and pressed it tightly to where my head was bleeding. I winced as I felt the rough material of the shirt against the gash on my head. The guy's arm wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up, making me sit on his lap. His hand rested softly on my stomach. I leaned back against him. He still held his t-shirt to my head.

Then it hit me, I was leaning back against a hot shirtless guy. If my head wasn't already hurting, I'm sure it would be pounding. He pressed harder. I whimpered.

"Shh," He cooed to me. "You're going to be all right" He whispered into my ear I felt his lips press against my ear. I felt a wave of heat rise up to my face. Then I felt his arm that was previously laying on my stomach, reach up to my chin and pulled it up, to look at him. My eyes met his, once again, and that weird feeling again.

His face leaned down more towards mine. His eyes sparkling. I was almost mesmerized.

Our faces inched closer, each one of us had desire in our eyes.

Our lips brushed together in a beautiful sympathy of happiness. I felt a dwindling bunch of mixed emotions and different sorts of feelings rupture in my stomach.

With my left hand I reached up and started to caress his baby soft face.

A bundle of fireworks were exploding in my head.

Though, to my dismay, he pulled back. 3 seconds later he leaned back in, I did too and closed my eyes, ready for him to kiss me again, but, he just kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes, which were full of disappointment. He did this thing with his head. He tilted it ever to slightly to the left and gave a crooked smile. Then he winked at me.

What the hell was this boy doing to me?

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Troy" He introduced himself.

"Gabriella" I responded breathlessly.

Then he took the bloody t-shirt off my head. The smoke was starting to come into where we were - which wasn't good.

I finally looked at where we were at. We were against a shelf, but the ceiling fell leaving it on top of the self but slanted down. There was a small gap on one side and the other was blocked off by a crushed shopping cart.

I focused back on the gap. Then I wondered. "What happened?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer. "I mean to this place, and you?" I added.

"The sign fell and hit you, which, of course, knocked you out," He said, standing up to the best of his ability.

I nodded "Oh! That's who I heard yell 'Watch out!'" I said standing up too.

"Yeah, and I couldn't just leave you there, so I picked you up and started to walk. But, then the ceiling overhead caved in. I dove for the ground and covered you with my body. And that's how we got stuck in here" He explained, taking my hand into his.

"And this may sound weird," He then says, turning his head to look at me. "But I'm glad this happened, I got to meet you"

I couldn't help but smile. That was incredibly sweet, and somewhat cheesy but still, sweet.

"I know I haven't known you for a very long time, Gabriella, but how about you go out with me sometime?" He was stuttering. It was adorable, then I snapped back to reality.

"Troy, we are currently in a life or death situation, can we save the whole relationship phase until after we get out of the burning building?" I asked, trying to be serious, even though it sounded as if I was trying to be sarcastic and funny.

He nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off as he started coughing. I patted his back. "And this is why people don't stay inside of a burning building." I said, this time trying to be sarcastic. He nodded franticly.

Walking to the small whole, or otherwise known as our only hope to getting out. I crouched down, laying on the ground. I turned my body sideways and slide right through.

"Yes," I exclaimed happily. "I'm out!"

"Alright, let me try" I heard Troy yell. His voice was scratchy.

His head popped out then he pulled his arms through the cramped space. I grabbed his arms and pulled.

He screamed.

"AH!" He yelled again in pain. I stopped pulling on his arms.

"How are you going to get out?" I asked, my voice was squeaking with fear.

"I guess I'm not" He said, looking up at me. His cobalt eyes were glistening with worried tears.

"What do you mean, I'm not-"

"Go on without me" He demanded.

"Troy, No!" I yelled at him, bending down to where he was and took his hands in my own.

I stroked his face softly. He closed his eyes at my touch.

"I don't want to leave you" I murmured, lowering my face to level with his.

"You have to, or you won't get out" He told me, taking my face into his hands.

I turned my head and coughed. That cough made my throat burn.

"See, you need to get out of here, you could get seriously ill from staying in a burning

building. You could also die, and if that happened I would never be able to forgive myself if I was the one who let that happen."

"That's not going to happen, Troy" I told him. "You have to have hope and you have to have faith. You need to think positive. There is probably police and firefighters on the way. When you think negative things turn out in a negative effect. You have to think positive, please..."

My voice trailed off as I bit back the sob threatening to escape from my chest.

Troy simply shook his head. furiously "I'm thinking positive for you, me - not so much. I won't be able to fit, the building is burning down as we speak. There will only be time for one of us to get out. Plus, don't you want to find that guy you were with earlier?" He asked.

I gasped.

"Nick!"

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Brother" I corrected him.

"Oh," His response was laced with relieve. "But your boyfriend must be pretty worried about you right now I say"

"Yeah, if I had a boyfriend"

He looked up at me.

We both laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, because your just so beautiful. I thought you would clearly be taken by a pretty lucky guy, if I do say so myself"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm going to go look for help" I told Troy standing up. He pulled himself back into the little shelter that we were just in.

"Troy, I'll be back, I promise"

He didn't come back out.

I turned and started to run, though I wanted to stay with him.

I darted through the destroyed Wall-Mart, desperate to find anyone who could help. I then saw a sight I was hoping not to see.

Nick.

He was covered in dirt and his dark red blood. His eyes were closed almost peacefully. I collapsed next to him as the tears gushed down my face.

I ran towards him, shaking him slightly.

"Nick?" I managed to choke out through my muffled tears.

Nothing happened.

I started to sob loudly and uncontrollably.

This was all my fault.

It had to be.

It just had to.

I then heard a groan. I quickly looked up. Nick was stirring.

I gasped in happiness and relief.

Nick was alive.

His eyelids fluttered open to reveal his hazel eyes.

I pulled him to a tight hug and cried some more.

"Gabby, you're all alright" It wasn't necessarily a question, more like a statement of relief.

"I'm just glad that your alright," I told him. "I though you were..."

I started to cry again.

Nick pulled me closer to him.

"We need to get out of here" Nick said, while standing up. I nodded then I heard a small, but frightened voice.

Nick and I both turned around to face a little girl.

She was covered in cinder and her face was stained with tears.

She repeated her previous words. "Mommy!"

Poor thing must've gotten separated from her mother.

I walked towards her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down to face her. She nodded and put her thumb into her mouth.

She then took it out.

"I want my mommy!" She whined. "Come with us sweetie, we will help you look"

She nodded as I picked her up. We started to walk through the destroyed, still-burning store. It was completely destroyed. I couldn't believe it.

We then saw firefighters coming in through a giant hole in the wall. Nick and I ran to them. I gave the little girl to them after explaining all what happened. One of the firefighters took her outside after realizing that she was the little girl that a woman outside was crying about.

Nick then started to pull me out. I shook my head. I turned to one of the firefighters.

"I know someone whose trapped, you have to save him"

"Him?" Nick asked.

I nodded "He saved me, now it's my turn to save him"

I led the firefighters to where we was.

They managed to pulled him out. Though his legs were bleeding very badly.

Troy was passed out from the lack of oxygen.

The firefighters led us outside. I followed the one who was carrying Troy.

I managed to scribble a note addressed to him after hearing that Troy had to be transfered to a far away hospital.

Nick and I then left, knowing that I would never see Troy - ever again.

* * *

*** * ***

**4 months later:**

Wall-Mart was rebuilt and stronger then ever.

I walked through the front doors with a knot in my stomach. I haven't been here since the day it happened.

I mean, I'm fine now, and no, I haven't seen or talked to Troy since the ambulance people took him away.

I guess I was sad about it for a while, but that was then, and now, I'm over him. I mean, how could I fall for someone who I barely knew for 3 hours?

I asked my mom about it and she said that it was love a first sight and she also said that Troy and I will end up together. Because us meeting was fate, but destiny will bring us together again. She doesn't know, and she doesn't know where, but she said It'll happen sooner or later. You just have to be patient.

Carter, my eldest brother grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his mocha eyes furrowed in concern.

I nodded slightly.

"Just brings back some memories" I told him as he got a cart. We then walked into the store. I turned and looked at that wall where he once stood. The wall was now yellow. I sighed and turned my head.

"I though you were over the whole knight in shinning armor stage" He said, halfway joking. I could only fake a smile and shrug.

The memory still stung.

"Hey, why don't you go look at the magazines or something," He told me. "I'll do the shopping and come over there when I'm done okay?"

He came and hugged me and kissed my temple.

I nodded, tears were forming in my eyes.

We both walked our separate ways. I went to the magazines, grabbed a magazine called 'Bop' and started to read. I put it back and walked backwards to get a better view at the magazine selection.

I went flying forward after I bumped into someone from behind.

Before I could hit the ground, I felt two strong arms grab my waist, preventing my future face plant into the tiered rows of magazines.

Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground I turned around to see who had saved me from

embarrassment.

My eyes connected with two familiar baby blue orbs that I though I would never see again.

After 3 minutes of staring at each other in shock, I gasped.

"Troy?" I stated in pure shock.

I couldn't believe that it was really him.

I just couldn't believe it.

"Gabriella." He mumbled, looking at me up and down, as I was doing the same.

It's been 4 months since I saw him last.

He looked the same, except he got taller and his muscles got larger.

His baby blue orbs still shined brighter than the midnight moon.

His tan complexion was still the same but on the side of his forehead was a long white scar. I questioned it in my head. Was that from the accident? I couldn't remember, I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried my best to remember.

"After I was taken to the hospital, I woke up and started to freak out. I felt and cut my head on the frame of the bed" He told me, as if he were reading my mind.

My eyebrows furrowed yet again.

"I noticed what you were staring at, and from my point of view, it looked as if you were trying to remember if you were with me when I got this scar" Troy said, pointing at the scar with his index finger.

I nodded.

"So...how have you..." My voice trailed off

"Been?" He asked, finishing my question. I nodded.

"I've been better, a little traumatized, but I've been, good? If thats the word you would use" I told him, rubbing the back of my arm with my left hand.

"What about you?" I asked, taking interest in what he does during his free time.

"Same here, I tried to find you afterwards, never could," He told me. "Do you live nearby?" He asked me. I nodded "Within walking distance" I told him.

"Oh, me too" He said.

I nodded.

I noticed our choice of conversation was fading with comfortable silence taking it's place.

"So would you like to go for some lunch, say right now, and subway?" He asked, shying up at his question. I nodded.

* * *

*** * ***

After I told Carter, I walked into Subway with a smile so huge I felt like I was about to burst.

There was Troy, at a table with sandwiches. He smiled and waved frantically. I giggled as I smiled and walked over to him and sat down before he would get up and pull out my chair for me like I knew he was going to do. Don't get me wrong, that's romantic in movies, but I'm not into that mushy romantic stuff.

He sat down after getting up expecting me to make him pull out my chair. He handed me my sandwich and we started to eat in comfortable silence that was accommodated with comfortable small talk.

After we finished we walked out. He slipped his hand into my own and I smiled to myself thinking how right it felt to have it there.

"So, Gabriella.." He said, as he stopped walking. He pulled me to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I see you again?" He asked, looking down shyly, as he took my hand in his.

"That depends if you want to"

He simply chuckled.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me. I gripped his hand tighter while I nodded.

"I fell in love with you the minute I looked into your beautiful, chocolate brown eyes" He sighed dreamily.

I tried to process the information Troy had just told me.

Troy.

He was in love?

With me?

How?

I was about to ask but instead I stepped forwarded and captured his lips with my own.

Troy kissed back. The kiss was full of beautiful passion. Troy's arms dropped to my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck.

I felt my stomach turning in knots. What was this feeling?

He pulled back.

We leaned our foreheads together, so that they touched slightly

"I love you too"

We both smiled in complete and blissful delight as leaned in to kiss once more.

You know, a lot can happen at Wall-Mart


	2. 2 Years later

**One In A Million.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters.

* * *

*** * ***

**Chapter Two - Two Years Later.**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up my eyes roaming over my surroundings. I was at Troy's apartment I deemed as a smile small made its way to my lips.

Troy was lying next to me in his bed. His hand twirling lose strands of my hair. Once again I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

Troy's soft tender hand rubbed my back. Chills shot up my spine. I couldn't control the shiver that escaped my body.

Troy then sat up with his arms wrapped around my bare body. His head nestled in the crook of my neck. His left hand wrapped around my stomach, while the other laid on my upper thigh. I leaned back at his touch, feeling completely content with happiness.

I shivered yet again, this time, it wasn't from Troy. His bedroom fan as on.

"You cold?" He asked me, pressing a soft kiss on my temple. I nodded slightly.

To my dismay, Troy got up. He slipped on his dark green plaid boxers, that were laying on the floor and

exited the bedroom. I whimpered from the lack of heat.

I laid back down and pouted.

He then came back in and smirked at me once he saw the face I was making. Before he came back into bed, he switched off the fan. In his hand, was a thick navy blue blanket.

Troy slipped back into the bed. I crawled over to him as he held open the large blanket. I snuggled against it as he wrapped it around me. I smiled cheekily to myself and wondered how I had gotten so lucky to call Troy my boyfriend.

I looked up at him. His cobalt eyes were on me, and after he saw me looking at him. Our eyes connected.

Blue met brown.

When he was looking at me, I seemed to notice the emotion in his eyes. Was it love? Compassion? Adoration?

I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then, it hit me. The feeling was always there and so painfully obvious. I can't believe I didn't notice. He was in love with me. Like in love with me. Not like he loves me. He loves me and he's in love with me. I bit my lip trying to stop the mental babble as I looked around the room trying to think of something else.

I opened my mouth to say something. But then Troy's cell phone started to ring.

Time of My Life by David Cook filled Troy's bedroom.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_To turn into something_

_I could believe in_

_And looking for that_

_Magic rainbow_

_On the horizon_

_I couldn't see it_

_Until I let go_

_Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn_

_Now I'm coming alive_

_Body and soul_

_And feeling' my world start to turn_

Troy got up slowly, letting me fall back softly on the bed. Tucking the covers gently around me, he looked for his ringing phone.

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time,_

_This is the time_

_To be more than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_Holding onto things that vanished_

_Into the air_

_Left me in pieces_

_But now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings_

_And all that I needed_

_Was there all along_

_Within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart_

He looked through his dresser, and through his closet.

"Have you seen my phone baby?" He asked me, while looking through our clothes that were currently scattered around Troy's bedroom floor.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry hun" I tell him.

I hear a "mhmm" and an awfully loud thud and a heck of a yelp from Troy.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Troy screeched.

Shooting up, I looked at Troy.

His face was a bright shade of red and tears were about to surface in his baby blue eyes.

Apparently, Troy had whacked his foot at the bottom or his dresser, the bottom of his wooden dresser.

I gasped at his sudden outrage but quite understood that he had hurt himself.

_So I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time,_

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever_

_Ready to run_

_I'm keeping my feet on the ground_

_My arms open wide_

_My face to the sun_

_I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time,_

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_This is the time_

_This is the time of my life._

_This is the time of my life._

I felt like I knew where his phone was coming from. His phone stopped, then rang once again.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_To turn into something_

_I could believe in_

_And looking for that_

_Magic rainbow_

_On the horizon_

_I couldn't see it_

_Until I let go_

_Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn_

_Now I'm coming alive_

_Body and soul_

_And feeling' my world start to turn_

I walked over to my bra that was lying in the corner of his room. I picked it up. Sure enough I found Troy's ringing blackberry. I picked it up and walked over to him. I handed him his phone while giving him an innocent smile and went back to lying in Troy's bed.

Troy give me a sweet and tender smile which his way of saying thank you. Troy pressed the phone to his hear and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" He answered a look of annoyance plastered on his adorable face.

"Hey, mom" He greeted softly. "I-I couldn't find my phone.." He stuttered his sentence trailing off. "Yes, I'm with Gabriella" He said, sounding like he wanted to hang up the phone and groan loudly. "Sure, I'll ask" "Mom! That's a little personal, don't you think?" He listened for a short amount of time his expression that of complete and utter embarrassment. "I know that your my mother, but-" he argued "Yes ma'am" Troy said obediently instantly stopping his arguing. "Alright, I should go. I need to-"

"Mom, I'm not being disrespectful, Gabriella is waiting for me" He pleaded, looking over to me with tears running down his face. I shot him a confused look.

"Foot" He mouthed to me. I nodded sympathetically. I've never seen Troy cry before. He was crying because his foot ached terribly. My thoughts drifted off to how emotional Troy might really be.

Troy finally managed to persuade his mother to let him get off the phone.

Once Troy closed his phone, he came back over to his bed. He sighed and pulled his foot up. He winced when he touched his rosy red foot. I rubbed his back tenderly.

"You alright?" I asked him, slightly worried.

Troy nodded slightly.

"That hurt so fucking much Brie, it did." He told me sliding back behind. I blushed when I felt his hand rub against my upper thigh, making chills flow through my body.

I pulled his hand away. Bringing it to my mouth. I placed a soft and tender kiss on the back of his hand.

With his hand still at my mouth I looked up at Troy. He had that same look of adoration in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I let him have control of his hand again. He smiled his goofy crooked grin at me.

He brought me into his lap. I faced his and wrapped legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You know," He said, looking at me up and down. I couldn't help but blush. I was bare and the blanket was hanging on my shoulders.

"Your turning me on extremely right now"

He smirked at his own comment. I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't tell me that your on of those perverted guys who only think about sex" I told him, laying my head on his shoulder.

He lifted my chin up.

"No, it's just your sitting on my lap naked. All I can think about is pinning you down to the headboard and-"

I raise my hand to his face. I shook my head. Just last night, after two years of dating we finally made love for the first time. I guess I would have to get used to the sex topic now since we have actually done it. I only hope that Troy doesn't expect it often because most of the time I'm freaking out of my mind about that particular topic.

"Still sort of uncomfortable discussing it?" Troy asked me, holding my hands I felt his thumb graze across the top of my hand. I smiled at the sight and shrugged.

Then I nodded.

"I'm just not that kind of person who is comfortable with talking about this kind of stuff," I admitted to him.

"I'm sorry" I added.

He nodded.

"Don't be" He told me.

I nodded myself before nuzzling my head into his bare shoulder.

"Did I pressure you into anything last night? If I did, Gabriella, I'm terribly sorry" He explained, guilt laced his voice.

I just shook my head. I then pulled my head back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"So what did your mom want?" I asked, my curiosity started to kick in.

"First off, she wanted to know why I didn't answer my phone the first time she called. Then, she asked is I was with you. Then she asked if you would want to come over to dinner this evening" He told me, rubbing my back.

"Oh," I said.

"Wait! Why did you say something like 'that's a little personal'?" I asked.

"Oh, she asked if we ever-" His voice trailed off as his cheeked flushed red.

"Had sex?" I finished his sentence for him. He simply nodded and buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"Now look who's the shy one" I softly teased him.

He pulled back and stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature, Bolton"

He chuckled. "Montez,"

"Bolton,"

"Montez,"

"Bolton."

"I love you Montez,"

"I love you too Bolton," I said as he leaned in and captured my lips in a most breath-taking kiss.

When he pulled away I couldn't help but pant.

"I take your breath away, I knew it" He slightly teased, while wiggling his eye brows. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully at my boyfriends stupid gesture.

Troy simply chuckled.

I loved moments like these. Where we just sat comfortable by each other's presence. We didn't have to be something different to impress one another. We could just tease and make fun of each other knowing that we love one another.

I loved how, no matter what, Troy could always put a smile on my face. He always knows how to make me smile when I'm down.

I can't believe that we are still together from the weird ways I've been acting. I mean, it hasn't been bad, and I've done nothing wrong. But, sometimes, I swear that I'm bipolar at times. Ever since my ex boyfriend cheated on me, I went into this horrible major depression phase.

Though, I can say that I progressed extremely since then.

Ever since I've met Troy, through my eyes, the sun has been shinning even more brightly. The grass has been greener, the sky bluer, and my life, so much simpler.

He's my everything.

I have this feeling deep in my heart that he's the one. I have this feeling, that I can't particularly explain but it's a good feeling never the less. Look at my saying all these mushy, cheesy things. I just can't help it. He has that effect on me.

The feelings takes control over me all the time. When I'm not with him, my heart aches from not seeing him, from not hearing him, and from not hearing him tell me that he loves me and that I'm his baby.

The emotions that he makes me feel is so great and so unexplainable that-

Hm, I can't even explain how spectacular that he makes me feel.

"I love you, so much Troy" I tell him.

He looked up at me, his baby blue orbs shinning with compassion, and love.

He smiles. His smile is so simply, yet manages to make my knees go weak. Good thing I'm sitting down. I just hope that our relationship doesn't turn out like my parents.

My dad, has a temper. Do one little thing wrong and he blows his cap - literally. When he's not angry he's watching TV or eating.

My mom. She's hypnotized by my father. She does anything and everything to please him. Then she talks about how she's so sick of his crap but then you hear her tell him that she loves him.

My parents have this relationship where they can yell and scream at each other one minute, then tell each other that they love each other the next.

"I love you more baby," Troy tells me compassion fills his voice.

He was always telling me that he loved me more than I would ever know. I always thank god for him. Troy is like an angel. A gorgeous angel, and the best part is that he's all mine.

At some times I don't think I deserve him. At other times I ask myself how I can get so lucky. I tell Troy sometimes some of these thoughts that I have. He tells me that he doesn't deserve me, and that he's the lucky one. Though, I can never truly believe that, but he always manages to make me think otherwise.

"I don't think that's possible," I tell him while kissing his temple.

"I love you too damn much for words" I add.

Troy chuckles yet again. "Whatever you say.."

I giggle.

Then I felt like the room was spinning. The room got dark then I felt like I wasn't even there, like nothing was really real. My head started to ache painfully and my stomach started to churn. I took uneven breaths trying to calm myself down.

What was happening? I felt a warm sensation forming in my stomach. My vision was blurry. I felt the warmth come up to my throat.

I shot up quickly, covering my mouth, as I dashed to the bathroom to empty out the contents of my stomach into the white bowl of the toilet.

I heard Troy get off of his bed and come into the bathroom where I was currently hovering over his toilet, puking my guts out.

He wrapped a blanket around me and held me tightly while occasionally rubbing my back and kissing my temple. I just then realized that I ran into Troy's bathroom completely naked. But right now embarrassment was the least of my worries.

Once I finally stopped puking, which after 20 minutes I though it was completely impossible, I flushed the toilet and sat up.

"Ugh.."I groaned while sitting down entirely on the bathroom floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I heard Troy sigh.

"Are you alright?"

"I just spent 20 minutes puking my guts out, what do you think?" My tone was bitchy but at this particular moment I was not in the best mood.

I looked up and Troy. His eyes widened at my sudden change of mood.

Here comes the bipolar emotions.

"I'm sorry Troy, I'm just suddenly not in the best mood. I don't necessarily like throwing up" I tell him, my voice was laced with sorrow.

"It's alright baby," He tells me, as he pulls me into his lap. "I wouldn't be in a great mood if I were you either"

I simply fake a smile. I still felt like total shit, but, for Troy's sake, I was going to try to make myself look happy.

Though, after 2 minutes of thought about something I hoped would never be true.

"Would you ever leave me?" I asked him, as tears started to slowly flow down my face.

"What?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Would you ever leave me?" My voice raised as I started to cry harder.

"Gabriel-"

"Just answer me!" I yelped at him.

Troy shook his head franticly. "Never" He answered.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Gabriella, I promise, now what's brought this up. I'm not going to leave you just because you snap at me every one in a while. It'll take a lot more to get rid of me. You can't get rid of me that easily" I he told me, as he started to rub my back.

"Nothing"

Lie. It was a lie. Though, at this point I couldn't bare to tell him the truth. I couldn't just picture me telling Troy 'Troy, I think that I might be pregnant,'

I couldn't do that, he would leave me for sure.

"Alright.." His tone sounded unsure, he probably didn't believe my excuse but he wasn't going to bug me about it. I was just starting to stop crying, he doesn't want any more waterworks.

"And Gabriella?" Troy asked me, a couple moments later.

"Yeah hun?"

"Do you want to go over to dinner to, finally, meet my parents tonight?" He asked, worry hinted in his voice.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, unsure by his tone.

"Of course I do, what made you think otherwise?" He asked me.

"Just how you asked me that" I answer him.

"Oh, I'm just scared that you might think I'm weird after one little dinner with my parents" He tells me.

"Baby, if you weird, then I must be a freak of nature" I tell him, humor laced my voice.

Troy laughed.

"Oh and to be honest, my parents have been bugging me to bring you to dinner for about 3 months now, I just was always scared to ask you" I admit to him.

"Hun, why's that?" He asked me, as he picked me and and walks with me back to him room.

He gently placed me on the bed as he goes to the closet and comes back with clothes for each of us. I don't live with Troy, but I'm over here so often it's like I have a second wardrobe, even though most of the time I'm wearing Troy's clothing.

"Because I always thought that you would leave me after meeting my dad" I admit to him, worried what his reaction might me.

"Baby, remember what I just told you. It will take a whole lot more then your Dad to make me leave my baby girl" He said.

I felt warmth come up to my cheeks. My cheeks flush red by his sweetness.

"I know, but my dad is so protective. He asks about personal stuff, like sex and all that. My last real boyfriend dumped me after one conversation with my dad" I tell him.

"Not me, your stuck with me till the end"

I laugh and get changed.

"And I'm extremely glad" I tell him.

"Wait, real boyfriend. Oh, you talking about that one before the jackass that cheated on you?" He asked, as he got dressed as well.

I nodded and got up.

"Where you going?" He asks me.

"Home, I have a lot to do to get ready for tonight" I tell him.

Troy gets and brushes his lips against mine.

"Alright, I'll miss you, but I'll see you later. I love you"

"Love you too!"

And with that I left with one worry on my mind. I could have Troy's unborn child growing inside of me at this very moment.


	3. From The Other Side

**One In A Million.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Chapter 3 - From The Other Side.**

**

* * *

**

I stepped out the shower with a bad feeling in my stomach. Something was going to happen, I was sure of it. If it was good are bad, I do not know.

I wrapped a cream colored towel around my damp body and walked into my bedroom to get changed.

I dried myself off before slipping into my undergarments and my dress that I would be wearing during this evening.

It went up about 3 inches above my knees and it was strapless and zebra print.

To this outfit, I added thick red hoop earrings, a red heart pendent necklace that hung on a silver chain and some red stilettos.

After spraying myself with my favorite brand of perfume, I grabbed my cell phone, and my keys and walked out the door.

Normally, I wasn't the kind of girl who wore dresses. Actually, I never wore a dress since I was younger when my mother made me. Back when I was younger I had really low self-esteem, and my confidence level was plummeting. I wasn't comfortable with my body even though I look back at those days and now I think I was completely crazy. I was skinny as hell back then, I don't know why I acted so foolish.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I had a certain feeling - that same feeling that I had gotten earlier. Something was going to go horribly wrong, and I didn't know if it was going to happen tonight, or sometime in the near future.

I pushed that feeling away as I entered Troy's parent's development, which wasn't far from our apartment. I counted the houses until I saw the familiar white house with navy blue shutters. I saw Troy's father's black jeep., along with Troy's Mom's cream colored mini-van, which she still had after 22 years. It was a big shabby but contained a lot of her favorite memories, so Troy tells me.

I pulled into their driveway and sighed. I was feeling really awkward and I knew something was going to go wrong, and it bugged the crap out of me that I didn't know what it was.

I shook off the feeling. and got out of my car. I locked my car and walked up to Troy's Parent's house. I took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell.

3 seconds later, I heard shuffling of feet and a very out of breath Troy yell "SHE'S HERE!"

I then heard a thud and the door opened to reveal a very nervous looking Troy.

"Um, hey baby" He softly greeted me, hesitated in his tone. I smiled softly at his hesitation. Troy opened the door, a signal for me to come in. I slowly walked in, giving him a softy kiss on his cheek. I took of my red sweatshirt. Troy took it kindly and hanged it up in the coat closet.

Troy looked very handsome. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a black dress shirt. I furrowed my eye brows at his outfit and he shrugged, then eyed me. His baby blue eyes lit up as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I blushed as the shy side of my personality kicked in.

"You look sexy, baby" Troy said, he comment blunt, but still just as sweet. I giggled as I took in his appearance once again.

"You don't like it, do you?" He asked while looking down sheepishly at his appearance.

"No, you look fine, but what's with the jeans?" I asked him, while trying to swallow giggles that were about to come out.

"I couldn't find my other pants" Troy admitted.

I chuckled slightly then went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our eyes connected. I couldn't help but smiling brightly. Troy chuckled lightly and pressed his forehead softly to mine. I felt those darn butterflies again. Pulling back, I took back my arms and took his collar and loosened it up a bit. Then my hands trailed down to the buttons and unbuttoned them showing off his muscular chest. I could sense Troy's eyes on me as he watched my every move. I then wrapped my arms around his waist and stuck my hands into his back pockets. So basically, my hands were holding his ass. His beautifully sculpted ass..

I won't go into further details on that.

After a couple of minutes of "I love you mores" and sweet passionate kisses, I was finally feeling a little, better. I wasn't as nervous, I have Troy, and that's all I could ever want. I was so thankful that he was mine, and that I was his. Now I have something to be thankful for when Thanksgiving comes around besides my parents and my friends.

"Are you ready now hun?" He asked me as he pulled out of my grasp. I pouted slightly which seemed to put an amused look upon his gorgeous features. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I told him honestly.

Troy smiled and led me into the living room.

"Stay here, I'm going to make sure every things ready, okay baby?" He asked. I nodded as he left the room.

I started to roam around their small living room. I was drawn to the mantle that was above the fireplace because of the large display of pictures. Most of them were of Troy; Troy playing basketball, Troy on the phone, Troy on his bike, Troy in the bathtub. I smiled and then looked at the picture that was resting in the center of the mantle. It was a younger version of Troy and a girl who has auburn hair and brown eyes. Troy looked about 16 so I'm guessing the girl was a little bit younger. Troy and this girl were hugging and huge smiles laced both their faces. Who's that girl?

* * *

*** * ***

I walked into the dinning room to find my mom resting our dinner on the table. Her auburn hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing a light blue blouse and white dress pants. My mom wasn't the one who wore dresses.

Then, I heard a husky voice coming from the hallway that led to my parents bedroom. I saw my dad lingering in the door way talking on his silver blackberry. His blue eyes were lit with amusement. He must be talking to Chad's father. Chad was one of my best friends. I met him on the 4th day of 3rd grade and we been tight ever since.

My dad looked like he had just gotten home from work since he was still wearing his work suit; Black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black blazer.

"Guys?" I called to my parents. My voice was nervous, yet calm.

My dad ended his call and my Mom put the last plate on the the dinning room table.

"Yes son," My dad said to me.

"What's up Sweetie?" My mom asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Can you two just be cool tonight in front of Gabriella? She means a lot to me and I just want this dinner to go as normal as possible." I told them. My mother simply nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"You really care about this girl, don't you?" My dad asked leaning against the chair.

I nodded.

"I don't just care about her dad, I love her" I admitted cheekily.

I heard my dad chuckle and go into the kitchen after my mom. I sighed and ran my fingers through my shaggy hair. Then I walked back into the living room to get Gabriella. She was by the mantle looking at all our family pictures.

"Babe, who's that?" Gabriella asked, pointing to a picture.

My eyes followed to the picture where Gabriella was pointing to. My heart dropped.

"Gabriella, I really don't want to talk about it" I told her honestly. She groaned and pouted.

"Why not?" She demanded softly, her baby pink lips turned into a frown. I sighed and ran my fingers, yet again, through my hair.

"Can we please not do this now, Gabriella? I'm begging you, not now" I told her.

She folded her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Thank you baby" I said to her, as I came up and kissed her temple. With my arms I rubbed her back then gave her a hug.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded and gave me a smile. I smiled as well.

"Okay, lets go" I told her.

We started to walk down the hallway. Gabriella stopped and turned towards me.

"But you will tell me later" She said, it wasn't more like a demand, like a fact that was bound to be proving true. I chuckled and nodded.

We walked into the dinning room. My parents were politely standing by the dinning room table. I pulled Gabriella to my side and took her hand while I whispered in her ear. "Here we go baby girl"

* * *

*** * ***

I grasped Troy's hand tightly. I was freaking out. I felt sick, as if my stomach was about to blow up. I felt Troy grasp my hand tighter as well, but it wasn't a grasp that said that he was freaking out, it said more of a 'stop freaking out baby.'

Troy's mother was the first to speak.

"Hello Gabriella, It's nice to finally meet you" Troy's mom greeted me softly. I smiled and nodded my head. Before I could speak - Troy butted in.

"Mom, Dad, this is my beautiful girlfriend-" He broke off to look at me admiringly.

"Gabriella" He mumbled dreamily while gazing into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush.

"And Gabriella, This is my Dad, Jack Bolton, and my Mom, Lucille Bolton." Troy said, introducing me to his parents. I smiled gracefully.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack and Lucille" I greeted sweetly.

"You too dear," Lucille exclaimed "Now, why don't we sit down and eat?"

I sat down in front of Lucille. Troy sat down to the left of me, with Jack in front of him.

"This looks delicious Lucille" I commented after we sat down. I looked up at Lucille and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you dear" She said, still smiling. I returned the smile. Lucille was super nice. I studied her appearance a bit. Long auburn hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, her bangs cropped to the left. She didn't look a day over 35.

Troy's Dad, Jack, didn't say a word since Troy and I entered, but he kept looking at me, as if he excepted to behave poorly or do something horrid. It kind of creepy, but I shook it off. Jack looked 40. His dark brown hair was parted in the middle and pushed back and held with gel. He had baby blue eyes but Troy's shined more brightly. Jack's didn't even sparkle, they were just a cold blue.

I felt something warn on my bare thigh - the dress rose up quite a bit. I looked down slightly, trying not to make it obvious. Troy's hand rested on my thigh. It went in between my legs and stroked my inner thigh. Did he know how much he was turning me on?

I felt a weird sensation come from between my legs. Damn Troy.

I felt his fingers play with my underwear. I quickly pulled his hand out and gave him a glare. With his left hand we raised his fork to his mouth and looked at me innocently before taking the chicken off his fork and winked at me.

When I started to drink my water, I felt Troy's arm wrap around my waist, pulling our chairs closer. I tried not to giggle.

"So, Gabriella,"

I looked up to see that Lucille was talking to me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What college did you go to?" Lucille asked, then sipped some of her water.

"I went to Stanford," I told her.

"Oh, Troy went to USC" Jack butted in.

I nodded as I swallowed some rice.

"Yes, I know"

"So how did you two meet?" Jack asked.

"Well, we kind of met unexpected" Troy told his parents. They nodded and took a side glance at each other. I sighed deeply and took a worried glance at him. His eyes met mine and I held his glance. It not that I didn't want to tell his parents the story behind how we me, it was just I was worried that they wouldn't approve of it. I care deeply of what Troy's parents think of me. I want them to like me.

"Do tell," Jack said while leaning back in his chair and fixing his eyes on us. The cold blue eyes glanced from Troy's to my own, expecting one of us to start talking. I swallowed and pursed my lips, then shot another worried glance into Troy's direction.

"Come on Dear," Lucille coached. "Please tell us!"

Lucille's voice sounded encouraging and her mahogany eyes shined with patience. I smiled at her. When I looked into Lucille's eyes I felt warmth, when I looked into Jack's, I felt cold, and when I look into Troy's eyes, I feel love. Love, that will never disappear. Love is what made Troy's eyes shine, without love, they would be the same dull color of his fathers.

I gave Lucille another sweet smile and nodded slowly, still not completely sure. I also took another glance at Troy, he motioned for me to go on ahead and tell them before anything bad happened.

"Well, we sort of met at Wall-Mart" I mumbled, my words were barely audible, but I knew that Jack and Lucille heard me. I head Jack trying to not laugh mockingly a couple times before I heard a thud and an "Ouch" from Jack.

As soon as I knew it, my confidence shrunk back and I grabbed Troy's hand and shot him a tearful glance. Troy's eye brows furrowed then realized what I was trying to say. Troy's hand squeezed my hand. Our eyes locked for a couple seconds before Troy pulled his glance from mine.

"You know that accident that happened in Wall-Mart 2 years and 4 months ago?" He asked his parents, his patience going thin. He realized that I was insulted by his father's gestures and I really did want to leave, this evening wasn't going how I thought it would.

"Yes dear" Lucille nodded, her glance shifted to mine. I looked away, fixing my eyes onto the table. I let go of Troy's hand and looked down to my lap. I then saw his hand go back onto my thigh.

I blocked everything out as Troy told all about the incident.

* * *

*** * ***

I glanced at Gabriella, worriedly before I told my parents of the incident.

_FlashBack_

_I was with some of my friends; Brandon, Chad, Derek, and Me. We were just hanging outside of Wall-Mart until we had something better to do. I was leaning against a bright blue wall that was between the exit, and the candy shop. I was talking with Chad about the latest basketball game when Derek grabs my attention._

_"Dude, there's this hot chick checking you out" Derek said, nodding in the direction that was right across from us. I looked up and see the most beautiful girl I have very seen in my life. I mean, she was absolutely gorgeous._

_My eyes has a mind of their own as they traveled up and down her curvy figure._

_Then my eyes met with hers._

_Blue met Brown._

_Our eyes locked, I felt something weird coming from the pit of my stomach. I thought it was either gas, or hunger. She was wearing a dark blue shirt, and black skinny jeans. I thought I saw pure beauty before, but, damn, I was dead wrong._

_I studied her expression. She looked worried, and nervous. So obviously she was a tad bit of a shy person. Her glance is torn by mine when she looks at a guy that comes next to her. I feel anger erupt in the pit of my stomach - Jealously. Was that her boyfriend?_

_"Dude come on!" I heard Brandon call to me. They were going into the candy shop. Chad fancied a girl that worked there. Her name was Taylor and she was all Chad would talk about besides Basketball and Food. I took one last glance before entering the Candy Shop behind my friends. I wondered if I would ever see that girl again. I hope I would, but I had no clue where she lived, and I didn't even know her age, or her name. I sighed as I watched Chad flirting with Taylor. I rolled my eyes and ran a stressed hand through my hair. I would never see her again, but she has this effect on me. She did.._

_

* * *

_

*** * ***

_A half hour later, Taylor finally told Chad that she had to get back to work. So we left the Candy Store and decided to look around. I felt suddenly cold and turned behind me._

_"Sanders?" I mumbled, it was barely audible but I knew Chad had heard me._

_"What did you say dude?" Chad asked me._

_"I though I saw Sanders, but I'm probably just seeing things" I told Chad honestly. Chad nodded and stuck his hands into his jean pockets._

_"You know he's still at that foster home, his parents really ditched him there. Isn't that quick ironic? He always said that, when we were there, that our parents would never come back for us. 3 weeks later, mine did. 3 years later, so did yours" Chad said, while checking out Taylor who was probably on her break since she was talking to one of the employees who worked at the Deli._

_"I didn't know that he was still there, you know he hated us right? I never knew exactly why, but I could sense that he did" I told Chad._

_"Yeah, I know. He hated you most of all, and that's the part that I don't get. Though, he's probably mad at you since your the one who always would come back with your hilarious snide comments"_

_I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess Sanders was more of the jealous type than anything else" I said looking around and saw that Brandon and Derek were motioning us to leave with them. I shook my head and looked at Chad. "You going?" I asked him. He nodded, his hair bobbed with him._

_"I need to get home, my Dad invited his boss to dinner. Wanna come?" He asked. I shook my head._

_"No thanks," I said. "I think I'm gonna hang out here for a while. I got a lot on my mind"_

_"Was it that hot Latino girl you saw?" He asked, a cheekily grin appeared on his features._

_I blushed but managed to nod. He chuckled and patted my back._

_"Dude, if you hurry, she might still be here"_

_I punched his playfully. He laughed and ran out the exit. Turning back to the store, I looked around pondering what I should do. I also pondered what part of the store she could be in. I sighed and went straight, walking through the main aisle separating the woman's and girls clothing with the food section. Looking down each aisle, I walked fast for my usual slow pace when something brown caught my eye. I stopped in my track and saw that girl and her brother coming out of the aisle, just where I was standing._

_I quickly ran and hid behind the clothing. When was I scared of a girl? I noticed she never saw me in the first place since she was looking at a piece of paper that looked like it had been torn out of a notebook. When they were at the end of the aisle, a felt a gust of wind. That's when everything started to go a muck._

_Before I blinked, there was an explosion. I ran a bit, since the clothes started to catch on fire. The whole building was drown in a sea of smoke in a matter of seconds. What was going on? I heard a sweet angelic voice when I saw her._

_She was clutching her brother's hand toughly as they fought through the crowd of yelling people. Then I saw her and her brother get lost from each other as they tried to make way through the sea of people. Then she stopped and looked around with a panic expression. I looked above and saw a sign about to fall on her._

_I felt everything was in slow motion, like those movies, where something bad is going to happen to a girl and you see the boy running to the girl in slow motion screaming his head off._

_I dashed through the people, but the sign fell and smacked her right on the head. I was too late to save her, but I wasn't too late to help her._

_Once I was next to her, I pulled the sign off of her and pulled her into my arms. She was knocked out and had a bruise on her forehead from the sign, but she had a gash on her head from falling and bashing her head against a fallen shelf. Then some of the ceiling started to cave, and so did a shelf._

_I jumped down, laying her down in the process and shield her with my body and closed my eyes as I heard loud noise coming from above, I felt something hit my head and I passed out._

_

* * *

_

*** * ***

_When I woke up, she was she passed out, only the bleeding stopped. I pulled her so that she was sitting up and leaning against me. I brushed the hair out of her face. Then rested her down so that her head was lying on my lap. I Then looked around. Reality took me by surprise when I remembered what had happened. Our only way out was from a small hole in the far corner. The ceiling caved in, and a self, that started to fall, was stopped by the falling ceiling a foot above our faces._

_I heard a groan coming from the passed of brunette next to me._

_"Hello?" I asked, hoping that she would answer me, showing me that she was alright. I was beyond worried, okay, I was freaking out. I was scared that the girl beside me was dead, or dying. I couldn't ponder the fact that this, whatever this might me, was really happening._

_Then I heard a small moan escape the brunettes pale lips. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. I felt my stomach twist and ache. What was going on with me? She looked around then noticed me, and gasped. I was slightly taken back, but I had this feeling deep in my gut, that made me glad that I was with her._

_"Are you alright?" I asked her, my voice was full of worry._

_She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes seemed to widen in horror. She brought her hand back, it was covered in blood. A hurling feeling erupting in my stomach as I gasped in shock. Ripping off my shirt, I pressed it tightly to where her head was bleeding. She seemed to wince a bit. I wrapped my around her small waist and pulled her up, so that she was sitting on my lap. My head rested softly on her stomach. Instantly, I felt her lean back against me. I just held the t-shirt to her head._

_More blood escaped the wound, and I pressed harder, making her whimper._

_"Shh," I cooed to her. "Your going to me alright" I whispered in her ear before kissing it gently. Her face seemed to redden. I found this adorably cute and pulled her chin up so that she was looking at me. Our eyes met and my stomach did flips flops._

_I leaned down toward her. She was staring into my eyes intensely._

_Our faces came closer together. I could see the desire in her eyes._

_We kissed and it was amazing. I felt her hand rub my cheek._

_I felt as if this was the part in movies where a load of fireworks would go off in the background._

_I pulled back and leaned back in. She closed her eyes again, she was probably expecting me to kiss her again. I gently kissed her on her forehead._

_She opened her eyes, revealing her chocolate brown orbs, though, I could sense a wave of disappointment in them._

_I tilted my head and smiled at her, then winked._

_"Oh, and by the way, I'm Troy" I introduced myself._

_"Gabriella" She said, out of breath._

_I took my t-shirt off of her head. Then smoke started to fill the space where we were. Which, I'm guessing, wasn't good._

_Gabriella started to look around, her eyes rested on the gap that lead out._

_"What happened?" She asked slowly. "I mean to this place, and you?" She added._

_"The sign fell and hit you, which, of course, knocked you out," I said, as I tried to stand up._

_Gabriella nodded, as seeming to think of something._

_"Oh! That's who I hear yell 'watch out!'" She said, as she stood up as well._

_"Yeah, and I couldn't just leave yo there, so I picked you up and started to walk. But, then the ceiling overhead caved in. I dove for the ground and covered you with my body. And that's how we got stuck in here" I explained, taking her hands in mine._

_"And this might sound weird" I said, turning to look at her. "But I'm glad this happened, I got to meet you"_

_The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well._

_I wanted to tell her how I feel about her, even though we've known each other for only a short amount of time._

_"I know I haven't known you for a very long time, Gabriella, but how about you go out with me sometime?" I said._

_I sound like a geek, I was even stuttering._

_Her response, wasn't what I hoped for._

_"Troy, we are currently in a life or death situation, can we save the whole relationship phase until after we get out of the burning building?" She asked, trying to be serious, though coming out as sarcastic._

_I nodded, completely embarrassed._

_"Yeah, I'm Sorry.." My voice trailed off as a fit of coughs came up._

_I felt her touch me, she was patting me on the back._

_"And this is why people don't stay inside of a burning building" She said sarcastically._

_I nodded frantically._

_Gabriella walked to the small whole and crouched down. She laid on the ground and turned her body sideways and slid right out._

_"Yes," She exclaimed happily. "I'm out!"_

_I then wondered what I would see when I got out. I didn't want to see bodies, just lying on the floor. I didn't want to see blood, and I definitely didn't want to see the expression on Gabriella's face when she got out._

_"Alright, let me try" I yelled, my voice was scratchy._

_I popped my head and puled my arms through. Gabriella grabbed my arms and pulled._

_"AH!" I yelped._

_Gabriella stopped pulling on my arms._

_"How are you going to get out?" She asked, her voice squeaked a bit._

_I felt pain, I felt worried. I knew that I wasn't going to get out, but I didn't want to worry Gabriella._

_"I guess I'm not" I replied to he dulling, as I gazed up on her. Tears filled my eyes_

_"What do you mean, I'm not-"_

_I cut her off._

_"Go on without me" I yelled._

_"Troy, No!" Gabriella yelled at me as she bent down to where I was and took my hands in her own. Her fingers caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes at her touch._

_"I don't want to leave you" I heard her murmur._

_"You have to, or you won't get out" I told her, taking her face into my hands._

_She turned her head and coughed. I could tell as she winced her eyes that it hurt._

_"See, you need to get out of here, you could get seriously ill from staying in a burning building. You could also die, and if that happened I would never be ale to forgive myself if I was the one who let that happen." I told her._

_"That's not going to happen, Troy" She told me. "You have to have hope and you have to have faith. You need to think positive. There is probably police and firefighters on the way. When you think negative things turn out in a negative effect. You have to think positive, please.." She begged as her voice trailed off._

_She looked as if she was to burst out in tears at any given moment._

_I shook my head. "I'm thinking positive for you, me - not so much. I won't be able to fit, the building is burning down as we speak. There will only be time for one of us to get out. Plus, don't you want to find that guy you were with earlier?" I asked her._

_My question made her gasp._

_"Nick!" She whispered._

_"Boyfriend?" I asked._

_"Brother"_

_She said it quickly, staring me right in the eyes._

_"Oh," I said in relief. "but your boyfriend must be pretty worried about you right now, I say"_

_"Yeah, if I had a boyfriend" She admitted softly._

_I looked up at her._

_We both laughed._

_"I'm sorry, I just assumed, because your just so beautiful. I though you would clearly be taken by a pretty lucky guy, if I do say so myself"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go look for help" She told me, as she stood up. I pulled myself back into the little shelter._

_"Troy, I'll be back, I promise" I hear her yell. Though, I didn't come back out. I heard her run off and I knew, I wouldn't see her again. I felt a hole rip in my heart, but I just prayed, that she would get out alive. Even if that meant if I didn't._

_I sat down and leaned against the shelf. I pondered about the possible way that I would die._

_I coughed._

_I could cough to death._

_I could pass out from the smoke._

_The ceiling could completely smash the shelf, and in the process could smash me._

_I coughed again._

_And Again_

_Then everything went dark._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_

* * *

_

*** * ***

I took a quick glance at Gabriella. She seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Then what happened? My mom asked, captivated in the story.

"We ran into each other at the Wall-Mart 4 months later, and we've been together ever since" I told her.

"Aw, that's so sweet" My mom gushed. I chuckled.

I looked at my Dad who seemed to be too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that I finished telling them how we met. But I didn't necessarily care. We would be leaving soon and I wouldn't have to put up with what ever my Dad had to criticize on me if Gabriella wasn't here.

* * *

* * *

As we walked in, Troy smiled and grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and giggled. Troy pulled me toward him and picked me up. His hands were on my butt, but I couldn't stop giggling.

Troy then started to kiss my neck as we fell back onto the sofa.

I was moaning up a storm, then I pushed him back.

"What?" He asked, his eyes shined with disappointment. I felt bad but he did promise to tell me about the girl in the picture. I was curious to find out who she was. I was hoping she was his cousin, or just a friend. I didn't want to hear that she was an ex girlfriend or an ex fiance'.

"You promise to tell me" I told him and I crossed my arms over my chest.

Troy sighed.

"Tell me.." My voice trailed out as I pouted.

Troy sighed again.

"Okay, her name was Emma. She was my-"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Surprises

**One In A Million.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical characters.**

**Recap:** _"Okay, her name is Emma, she was my-"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4; Surprises.**

"Okay, her name was Emma. She was my sister" Troy told me. I scrunched my nose up and furrowed my eyebrows. He had a sister? Wait, he said 'her name was Emma. She was my sister.'

"Was?" I asked, confused.

Troy nodded and his gaze moved from mine. I tried to make him meet my eyes but he refused to look. I sighed as I placed my hands on both sides of his face and made him look at me. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he blinked to keep them from falling.

"I'm guessing that something bad happened to Emma, and that she's not here anymore" I said softly as I stroked his cheek. Troy bit his lips and nodded as the tears he had been fighting streamed down his face.

I gasped as I pulled my hand back and threw my arms around him. Reluctantly I pulled back and gently wiped away his tears with the pads of my fingers. I tried to give him what I hoped was a reassuring smile as he met my gaze with a distant one. I looked away and frowned as I bit my lip in thought. Should I ask him what happened to his sister? Or should I bring it up at a later time?

"I'm guessing that you're thinking about whether or not to ask me what happened, aren't you?" Troy asked quietly, placing his hands atop mine.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Do you want to know?" Troy asked again his voice completely serious.

"Only if you don't mind telling me" I commented softly. My eyes rose up to meet his and the corners of my lips upturned into a half smile.

"You know I will tell you anything baby," He said tenderly. "But can we get ready for bed? I'm tired" He then asked, standing up with me still in his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

My eyes closed on their own accord as I felt myself being gently lowered to the bed.

I heard Troy quietly open his dresser then close it. After that I heard the soft movement of feet as Troy made his way to what I assumed was the bathroom then he shut the door quietly behind him. My eyes fluttered open as I turned on my side and saw the gym short and t-shirt Troy had laid on the bed next to me.

Hearing the toilet flush and the door open I turned my head and saw Troy come out of the bathroom just wearing a pair of boxers. His lips curved back to reveal that million dollar smile as he leaned against the door frame.

I bit down hard on my lip as he ran his fingers threw his hair, making it messy. It was completely sexy, and 100 percent irresistible. I groaned slightly and tore my eyes away from the hunky specimen in front of me. I picked up the clothes Troy had laid out for me and quickly put slipped them on as I tried to ignore the fact that Troy was watching me the whole time. I should be used to it by now….

After I was done changing I moved towards the closet and placed my dress up on his hamper. , I plopped down on the bed and looked at Troy, who still hadn't moved from his spot leaning against the door post.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He chuckled and moved towards the bed. Plopping down on the bed, he propped his head up with his elbows and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Okay, you're ready for bed. Now tell me!" I urged softly.

Troy sighed and got up. He pulled back the covers and snuggled in pulling me on top of him. My head dropped to his chest as I listened to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Okay, you ready?" I heard him ask softly as his heart beat slightly faster the only indication of how nervous he was.

"Yeah Hun, take your time" I whispered softly, cuddling more into him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and rest softly on my back.

"Okay, her name was Emma Marie Bolton. She was 12 when she was-"He paused and swallowed as he choked on the next word "kidnapped. Two years later….the police gave up because there was no lead, no evidence" Troy admitted softly his voice cracking a little towards the end.

"Then what happened?" I asked slowly tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

Troy cleared his throat "My parents didn't take it well, and for the next 7 months, things were..." He hesitated and I could almost see him bite his lip "weird" He confessed as I nodded against his chest. I noticed he hadn't said anything about how he felt.

"How did that make you feel?" I asked suddenly as I looked up at him and he gave me a goofy look.

"Are you like a shrink or something?" Troy asked jokingly trying to break the tension. I smiled despite myself "Shrink?" I asked amused. "Really?"

Troy chuckled, nodded then stared up at the ceiling obviously choosing his next words slowly.

"I guess I felt alone. My parents kept mostly to themselves for a while. I had no one to talk to. And after the police told us that, they never brought her up again. They left her room, like it was when she last had it. They kept all the pictures still on the mantle above the fireplace. I wanted to take them down, but they said no." Tears were running down his face by then and I felt horrible, just for bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" I told him quietly. Troy gave me a stiff nod as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"And ever since I met you, I've been feeling so much better with myself, with my life. Gabriella, you're my everything, and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do." Troy admitted softly as I blushed then reached out and wiped away a remaining stray tear.

"Now," Troy said flipping us over so that he was on top of me. "Let's get down to business"

He kissed me. In between kisses Troy started to pulled off my clothing.

Kiss.

"Troy," I said softly.

Kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?"

Kiss.

Troy pulled back and pulled himself up. I rubbed his arms and played with his arm hair.

"You know," Troy said as he pulled off my last piece of clothing and I had tugged off his boxers. He straddled me softly and lowered his face to mine.

"Yes?" I asked cockily.

"You talk way too much" Troy said, before puling the covers over our heads.

I giggled softly.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

* * *

Yawning, as I stretched I turned to my left and admired the sleeping Gabriella. A smile formed on my lips as she stretched out, still asleep. I pulled the sheets further up her body, covering anything personal, just in case one of our friends decide to pop in uninvited as always/

Getting out of bed, I slipped on my boxers that were scrunched up in the corner of the room. I made sure the covers were completely over Gabriella then I knelt down and placed a soft kiss atop her forehead. I stood a moment longer admiring how peaceful and beautiful she looked while sleeping. I sighed softly and dragged myself to the kitchen to check the mail

I grabbed the mail and plopped down at the kitchen table. I sighed softly as I found some bills. Opening the bill slowly. It wasn't much. I laid it out to the side.

After opening 4 more bills, I finally found one that made me, not so happy.

Amount due: $673.87

"What?!" I gasped softly. It was my water bill and it tripled in the last month.

"Damn it" I mumbled softly. I focused on the paper and started to read it.

Hearing small footsteps, I came to concur that Gabriella probably have woken up. I felt an arm wrap around me and soft lips kiss my neck. I pulled back agitated unable to enjoy her kiss.

"What's wrong babe?" Her angelic voice was full of concern.

Wordlessly I handed her the bill and I heard her gasp softly.

"How is it that much?" She asked, confused as she sat down on my lap from the side. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration as I laid my head on her shoulder

"We've been leaving the shower running through our...activities" I told her.

Gabriella turned to look at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "I can ask my parents to pay for it, until you can pay them back" She suggested.

"No!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"I can pay my own fucking bill, alright?" I yelled and pushed the bills off the table. Gabriella got off my lap and started to back away. She bit her lip, and looked at me with scared eyes.

I sighed and got up as I made sure my anger was in check "Come here hun, I'm sorry" I opened my arms and Gabriella came to me and hugged me.

"It's alright, I know that your upset." She said blankly still visibly scared because of my outburst.

I nodded and bent down to pick the scattered papers that were on the floor. Gabriella bent down and helped also. I smiled and pulled her to me. Kissing her softly on the lips, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you baby" I told her softly.

"Yeah, I know" She said teasingly with wink. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

* * *

It's been five weeks since the pregnancy scare. I finally got enough courage to go to the story to buy a pregnancy test. I took it, then waited outside the bathroom pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door.

The longest 2 minutes of my life finally passed and I took a deep breath and walked in. I took the test in my hands and looked at it.

Feeling angry and agitated I threw it in the trash can and ran to into the bedroom and sat down onto my bed. As the tears streamed down my face all I could see was the small sign on the pregnancy test. It was positive. I felt my chest tighten in pain as the tears became more and more unbearable. I dropped to my hands and gave in to the heart wrenching sob.

I didn't know what to do.

Troy would dump me for sure.

I got up when I heard Troy's home phone ringing. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello?" I asked, softly.

"Hey Sweetie!" I heard my mother exclaim.

I sighed. "Hi Mom, what's up?" I asked hoping she wouldn't notice the break in my voice

"Okay, so I was thinking that you should bring that guy that your in love with, that I've never seen before, over for dinner tonight. Say about 7-ish?" She asked sounding very excited. At least she didn't notice that I had been crying.

"Um, he's not home right now, but I'll call him at work and ask him, Okay Mom?" I asked eager to get off the phone.

"That'd be fabulous, see you two tonight!" My mom exclaimed before hanging up.

I playfully rolled my eyes and hung up the house phone. I got my cell phone and called Wall-mart, where ironically is where Troy works now.

"Hello, This is Super Wall-Mart, how may I help you?" A friendly sounding man asked.

"I'd like to speak with one of your employees," I told him.

"Which one ma'am?" He asked.

"Troy Bolton" I said.

"Okay, one moment please"

"Alright, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.

* * *

* * *

Sighing softly, I put another can on the shelf. Working at Wall-Mart was really boring, but I was really busy. Then I heard the loudspeaker come on.

"Troy Bolton, Call on Line 3"

I froze. Who would be calling me at work? We weren't aloud to have cell phones, which I think is pretty stupid, but who could it be?

I walked to my managers office. He was giving me 'the look' and handed me the phone. I furrowed my eyebrows together, still wondering of who it could be. I reluctantly took the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, a scared tone hinted to my voice.

"BOO!"

"Gabriella?" I asked, shocked.

"Aha, who else would it be that would call you at work and say 'BOO?' "

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey baby, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

Long pause.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that we are going over to my parents house for dinner tonight. That's okay, right?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course baby, is that all?" I asked her, knowing that something else was wrong, but she wasn't telling me that specific thing.

Pause.

"Um, yeah. That's all" I heard her say slowly and softly. She was lying to me.

After I thought that pacific thought, I began to wonder why she was lying to me. I began to think that maybe she was cheating on me but I immediately dismissed the thought thinking it was impossible.

"Troy? You still there hun?" I heard her ask softly hesitantly as if she was afraid or something.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a little bit - I should get back to work" I said nervously trying to speak past the lump in my throat.

"Okay hun..." Her voice trailed off.

"I love you" I told her.

"um, yeah, me too" She said. Maybe she was going to leave me or something. Wait, I can't make assumptions, maybe something's wrong.

"Is something wrong? I can tell by your voice, there is something wrong."

"shoot" She side-commented.

"Um, I'm..- nothings wrong. bye" She hanged up.

Confused and quite baffled, Dazedly I put the phone back. Mr. Henderson, my manager, gave me a confused look, before pointing to an office chair. I sat down drearily with my elbows on my knees and I rested my head in my hands. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Now, now," Mr. Henderson said. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Why do you just assume that something is wrong?" I asked warily

"That glum look that's smack dab in the middle of your face" He retorted.

"Hmm.." I sighed.

"Girlfriend trouble?" He asked knowingly.

"What makes you think I have girlfriend trouble?" I asked, getting tense. I stood up and threw my arms up in the air. "I never had girlfriend troubles in my life then my girlfriend throws the whole 'nothing's wrong, bye!' act and I think she's hiding something, which is totally seeable since she was freaking out when I asked her what was wrong. And now I'm the one who's freaking out and UGHH!"

"Son, first of all, calm yourself. You're getting way too tense over what may be a misunderstood situation" Mr. Henderson said sternly.

I sat back down and sighed. "I know, I guess when I get off from my shift I should go straight home and talk to her"

"And you should give her something she likes and tell her that you love her" He said.

I chuckled. "Old-Romantic?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I still got it! Just watch I'll be right and you'll be the one thanking, me" He said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Uh huh..sure"

Mr. Henderson was the kind of guy that I could talk to. He was like my second dad.

"Okay Mr. Know it all, get back to work!" Mr. Henderson yelled. I got up and nodded.

"But.." He then said, glancing up at me as he wrote something down.

"You can leave after you finish restocking the bread shelf." He said.

My eyes get larger in complete surprise. It would take about an hour to do that. I would be done by 3 then I could get to Gabriella sooner and find out what's bugging her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I could see in your eyes that you want to get out here as soon as possible but I really need the bread shelf restocked, so get to it, unless you want to do all of your work that you were supposed to do today..." His voice trailed off and his thick eye brows rose in expectation.

"Yes sir!" I exclaimed happily before leaving.

* * *

* * *

You know that feeling, when you walk into a room and you feel like something horrible happened? I felt that way when I walked into my apartment. It was quiet, a little bit too quiet. I felt the urge to cry, to run to find where Gabriella was and hold her tight, tell her that I'm sorry, tell that I love her.

Gabriella.

Normally when I came home from work she would be waiting on the lazy boy in the living room. She would be wearing shorts and one of my t-shirts. She would smirk, that irresistible sexy smirk that always drove me crazy, before she pulled me down on the lazy boy and kissed me. We would make out for a while before I would pull away, grab her hand and lead her to kitchen. That was my way of saying I was hungry.

But she was not in the living room, and the lazy boy was empty, the lights were off. It was 4 o'clock.

I felt my stomach flip, I was scared. I had brought home Gabriella's favorite flowers, white daises. She loved them because they were so simple, yet so beautiful.

I walked cautiously into my bedroom.

A smile formed on my face.

There she was.

Gabriella had fallen asleep on my bed.

I mentally slapped myself for being so negative. I laid the flowers down next to hear and went into the bathroom - I really had to go. I washed my hands with a paper towel and dropped it into the trash can. I then noticed something in the trash I picked it up by it's handle. It was, a pregnancy test?

I walked out of the bathroom with an confused expression on my face. Gabriella was up. When her eyes hit the pregnancy test. I noticed her expression go from happy to see me, to holy crap.

"Gabriella, What's this?" I asked, referring to the pregnancy test I held in my hand.

* * *

**(a/n - Special Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi!)**


	5. Gabriella's Parents

**One in a Million - Chapter 5 - Gabriella's Parents**

**

* * *

**

***Warning*** _Some content in this chapter may not be suitable for young readers_ ***Warning***

My eyes rested on the pregnancy test that I had taken previous minutes before, that was in Troy's hand. I wanted to scream. Why didn't I throw away the trash into the trash can outside? Why didn't I wrap it in tissues so that Troy wouldn't see it?

"Troy...I.." My voice trailed off as I started to sob.

I heard a thud and wiped my eyes to see Troy siting on the floor with his face in his hands.

Troy sighed softly. I watched his stomach move in and out as he breathed. I wanted to say something, but I felt as their was nothing to say.

"Your pregnant," Troy stated.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" I confirmed even though he already knew that. I just didn't know what else to say.

"You're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a father" He stated his voice sounding hollow and disbelieving.

"We're going to be parents." I confirmed yet again as I sighed and watched Troy's reactions.

"We're going to be parents," He repeated. "Holy shit" He mumbled.

I chuckled slightly despite myself and closed my eye letting the information sink in. I heard Troy get up and I focused on the sound of his footsteps approaching me. I nearly screamed in shock as I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. Troy gently placed me on the bed and plopped down next to me. I felt his cool gentle hands travel to my stomach. I dared myself to hope and opened my eyes.

Troy lifted up my shirt and rested his hand on my stomach. Slowly he stroked it and I allowed the gentle movements to soothe my otherwise tumultuous emotions.

"I can't believe this.." He mumbled slightly as his hand continued its soothing message.

I felt no need to answer but mostly I just couldn't form a comprehensive thought in my muck of a brain. Especially when it was going a 100 miles a minute.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want the baby?" He asked softly while laying his head on my chest. I breathed in and out as I saw his head rise and fall when my chest did.

"Of course I want the baby, what did you think that I would get a abortion?" I demanded as I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"No, sweetie That's not what I meant. Plus, I would never ever want for you to get a abortion. What I meant was do you want to keep the baby, to raise as our child, or do you want to give it up for adoption?" He clarified as he lifted his head up and stared at me.

"No, Troy. I want my baby. I will not be one of those teenage mothers who just give up their babies just because their young, or their scared. I am going to keep my baby, I'm going to raise it. I don't want to give him or her up. No way, no how." I declared sounding slightly defensive as I tore my gaze away away from his and started to toy with a loose thread.

I felt angry that he just assumed that I would give up, or kill my baby. He didn't show any other worry for me. He didn't seem to care how I was. He only seemed worried as to whether or not I would keep the baby.

"Gabriella, I'm not trying to give you the impression that I'm assuming you don't want the baby, I just want to know what you want." He replied unfazed by my anger. He probably knew all about the raging hormones. He gently took my hands

I sighed softly and looked up into his beautiful baby blue eyes which shined with concern.

"I want my baby, whether you want the baby or not" I informed him.

"What makes you think that I don't want the baby?" Troy said, his voice sounding slightly angry.

"The way that your speaking to me now, it makes me feel like your hoping that I'll give up the baby" I said softly knowing it wasn't his fault that I felt frustrated. I tenderly placed a kiss on his hand.

"I'm not saying that I don't want the baby, I do" He said his voice thick with emotion as his eyes met mine. Trapped in each others gaze we let the silence pass between us undisturbed until finally his words clicked in.

"So you're saying that you want the baby?" I asked just to make sure I heard right as I sat up. Troy pulled me into his lap and gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Indeed I do" He murmured as he brushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled, completely in bliss. I was happy, completely and utterly content with this current moment. It didn't matter what the future held because I knew that someway somehow everything was going to be ok especially since Troy wanted the baby too. I felt my heart pound heavily in my chest.

"Do you want to get married?" Troy asked bluntly. I jumped at his blunt comment and gave him a confused look.

"Are you asking me to marry you Troy? Because that's not how you do it"

"No, I'm not." He chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. He cleared his throat "I mean, at least not yet. But do you picture yourself in the future, married to me, while raising our child?" He inquired his voice sounding wistful.

I shrugged and then nodded. "I guess I have, you know, a girl day dreams a lot about her current boyfriend. I always daydream about us, about when you would ask me to marry you. Before we had our first time, I always use to imagine what it would be like," I admitted.

He gave me what could only be described as a bewildered look.

"No, not how the sex was, like I wouldn't have porn in my mind. I imagined us moving together as one, kissing and moving together. Us curling up together afterwards. I imagined my first time as magical, I imagined it as complete bliss and gentle actions."

He nodded. "Was it magical? I know I never asked you after we just made love. In the morning I asked you if you were okay at the time, I never asked if you ever like it, if it was every magical."

I sighed and looked away. "Of course it was magical, though it was different from how I always imagined it."

"How?" He asked, pulling my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Like it hurt," I said softly looking into his misty blue eyes.

"Gabriella...I..." I interrupted him.

"No, I mean. It was a little bit painful. But then that went away. I guess I wasn't use to it at first. And no you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. I guess when we had our first time, I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. I mean, at first I thought I was. Then after it was happening I wasn't, but after it was over. It was magical." I replied and Troy straddled me softly, resting his hands on my stomach.

I heard Troy sigh in relief.

"Good, because if your first time wasn't everything you wanted it to be….well I could never forgive myself" He confessed.

I looked over at him and a smile found its way upon my face. I felt butterflies beat around mercilessly in my stomach. Complete and utter bliss took over me as I fell asleep in my true love's arms.

* * *

I rushed into Troy's apartment as a steady stream of tears made their way down my face. I was so mad, and disappointed in my parents. My Dad blew up and my Mom said NOTHING. It's just so frustrating. I mean, Troy and I been dating for a while, how come they didn't see this coming? And their my parents for crying out loud….they're supposed to support me no matter what… I really did have high hopes for tonight.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Troy and I arrived at my parent's house. I felt so nervous my stomach hurt. I knew that wasn't good for the baby, so I tried to take deep breaths to calm down. Troy helped me out of his car then we went up to my old house and knocked on the door. My Mother answered with a huge smile on her face. I hugged her tightly as she greeted both me and Troy into the house._

_The atmosphere was very cheery, very open and welcome. I walked in and felt complete awe. I hadn't been in this house in so long. I see my parents a lot, but we usually go out for lunch, or have dinner over at my apartment weekly. I came to ponder all the memories that happened in this very house. My first steps, my first pimple, the first time I had gotten my period and both my mom and dad were freaking out when I was just laughing away at my parents frantic hour of craziness._

_I felt Troy's hand slip into mine as he pulled me to follow my mom, pulling me completely out of dream and back to the present time._

_Then I saw my father. All at once I felt the wave of emotions hit me and feeling like Daddy's little girl I ran towards my dad like he was my rock as I released Troy's hand in the process. I threw my arms around him and he chuckled as his large arms that I was so used to wrapped around my frame._

_"Hello my little princess," My father greeted me._

_He referred to the name that he's been calling me since before I could walk._

_"Daddy." I said. It wasn't said much as a greeting, more as a statement of relief._

_He pulled back and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled and then hugged him once more, but more briefly. Then I pulled Troy up to him._

_"Daddy, this is Troy. Troy this is my dad" I said, introducing them._

_I watched my dad give him a glance that made me wish I was at home. Of course my dad was one of those over-protective fathers. He was always like that, and he gave the 'glance' to any boy that even looked my way. I felt Troy's hand tighten his grip on mine._

_"Nice..to..meet..you s-sir" Troy stuttered uncomfortably while he held out his hand. My dad didn't take it and walked into the dinning room. I looked at Troy and I could just feel his disappointment._

_"Gabriella, can I talk to you, alone?" Troy asked me. I nodded and told my mom to go into the dinning room, and that we'd be there in a minute._

_Troy pulled me into the living room._

_"What's wrong boo?" I asked him, interlacing our hands together. Troy pulled our bodies together and buried his head into the crook of my neck._

_"Baby, I want to leave..." Troy murmured into my neck. I pulled back and took his face into my hands._

_"Boo, come on. You can do this -- we can do this," I told him._

_"But your Dad hates me...."_

_I felt our eyes connect._

_"Troy, please? Do this for me, my Dad had to except you. He has to except the guy I'm in love with. I honestly done care what my Dad thinks of you. I love you, and that's all that really matters. He can learn to deal with it!" I tell him._

_He pulled a crooked smile and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest and inhaled the scent that I absolutely love._

_"I love you baby," Troy said. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too boo, I tell him. "Always and forever, right?"_

_"Right baby!" Troy exclaimed softly before pulling us more closer._

_I pulled my head back and stared into his beautiful baby blue eyes that I fell in love with. Our faces inched closer, I was intoxicated by his cobalt orbs._

_"Kiss me baby." Troy demanded softly._

_I did as I was told._

_Our lips brushed together in a beautiful sympathy of bliss. Troy deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer to him. His arms trailed over my waste and grabbed me and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck - my legs around his waist. His hands rested on my butt, holding me up. With my hands, I tangled them into his hair as we fell back onto the couch._

_Troy was under me, and we kept on kissing. I was straddling him, and his hands went up the back of my dress and rubbed my back. I groaned softly as he started to kiss my neck lovingly._

_"Troy," I moaned._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We.."_

_Moan._

_"Can't"_

_Moan._

_"My..Parent's"_

_Long Moan._

_"Dinning room,"_

_His lips connected with mine again, I got lost in the kiss, my hands got lost in his hair._

_I then felt something rise between my legs. I pulled away and looked down. - Troy._

_I looked up at him, a large blush swept upon his face._

_"Sorry..." He murmured apologetically._

_"Me too." I whispered to him._

_Troy's hand went to my underwear, I watched his face as he played with the silky red fabric. He looked completely content._

_He leaned back in and kissed me._

_"Short and quick?" He asked, sliding down my underwear slightly._

_I pulled back and shook my head._

_"My parents are in the other room Troy, and besides, you know you are the loudest person in bed." I told him._

_I got up and shook my butt teasingly at him before pulling up my underwear._

_"Tease," Troy said standing up and pressing his front into my back. I felt something rise again, getting larger slightly. I moaned, a little bit too loud. I covered my mouth as I pulled Troy into the bathroom and shut the door quickly._

_"Who's the loud one now?" Troy asked teasingly. I shook my head._

_"It wasn't my fault someone put their 'thing' basically up my ass" I exclaimed softly as I turned on the water to the sink._

_"Thing?" Troy asked jokingly. "Too immature to say the real word?"_

_This was the cocky side of Troy that always irritated and confused me at the same time._

_"You mean the way your acting right now?" I spatted._

_"Brie, I'm kidding!" Troy said defensively._

_"I wasn't!"_

_"So I'm a dick now! What the hell?" Troy said lowering his voice and raising his hands dramatically._

_"Because, If my parents came in, we'd both me in trouble." I told him._

_"We weren't doing anything!" Troy exclaimed._

_"At that moment! But if it was 4 moments before that moment, and I did something dirty you would of gotten them to come in with your big mouth!"_

_"So what? We were making out on your couch! Not a crime!" Troy yelled slightly._

_"That's not all YOU wanted. Remember Troy. 'Short and Quick?' " I yelled softly._

_"I'm sorry, but you got my so fucking turned on, how could I not ask that!"_

_"We are in my PARENT'S house Troy, use your head!"_

_"So! Your the one who fucking turned my on. Your the one who's so fucking beautiful I just wanted you..." His voice trailed off._

_"Gabriella, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I knew that if I was upset, that you would kiss me, and with a slight chance of luck, I would get something sexual out of it. And I know this is the first real argument we've EVER had, and it's basically because, I'm nervous as HELL, and your a hormonal pregnant women!" Troy apologized._

_He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me against him. He buried his head into my chest. I felt his warm breathing on my breasts. That always - strangely - calmed him down. I ran my fingers through his hair._

_"It's alright, come on, lets get this over with" I told him. He nodded as he went to unlock the bathroom door._

_"Where are you going?" I asked him as I walked into the room that was hidden into the bathroom._

_He looked confused "How long has that been there?"_

_"No one knows about it but me, but in all my years living her, I found out that its....soundproof" I told him, winking slightly._

_"Oh, OH!" Troy pulled me into the room. It was dark and had a old couch. He closed the door and pulled me down on it._

_Let the activities begin._

_A couple of minutes later, Troy and I walked out of the bathroom holding hands. We stopped outside the dinning room. We fixed our self and went it._

_My parents were just settling down at the dinning room table._

_"Hi mom" I greeted. My mom gave me a sweet smile as we sat down._

_I sat down across from my mom, Troy sat across from my dad. I looked at Troy. He was completely nervous. I laid my hand down on his leg and squeeze his thigh softly reassuringly._

_We started eating. There was a very awkward silence slipping through the atmosphere around us. It was tense and very uncomfortable. I took a glance at Troy again, he was looking everywhere but up at my parents. I then looked at my Dad -- he was glaring at Troy. I sighed softly and just wished that they would get along._

_My mom and I started talking. We talked about how her sister, otherwise known as my Aunt, called yesterday afternoon. While they were talking my Aunt brought up that my cousin Jenny is getting married one of her closest guy friends, Nathan. It wasn't really surprising, they were always flirting and arguing over the stupidest of things._

_Then my Dad butted into the conversation._

_"How did you and Troy meet?" He asked slowly._

_"Do you remember that accident at Wall-Mart a few years back? Well we met there, and things just...clicked." I told my parents confidently._

_My Mom awed and my Dad was emotionless._

_I forced a smile and squeezed Troy's thigh. I was going to tell them that I was pregnant. I could tell that Troy knew what I was thinking, therefore his eyes bulged at bit and a more nervous look swept upon his handsome features._

_"No.." He murmured softly._

_"It's time." I whispered back._

_"So what's up?" My Dad asked. "You two are awfully quiet."_

_"Well, Dad. We have something to tell you - both of you." I said slowly. I felt Troy's hand find mine. I looked at him and gave him a small, yet forced smile. I took a deep breath._

_"What is it hun?" My Mom asked me, smiley softly._

_"I'm pregnant" I said softly._

_"Excuse me dear, what?" My mom asked again. Apparently my response wasn't audible._

_"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed softly._

_Silence._

_Wait for it..._

_I closed my eyes as I heard a chair being flipped to crash into the floor._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" My Dad screamed._

_I opened my eyes. My Dad's face was bright red with intense anger, and he was staring at Troy as if he was going to pounce on him at any given moment._

_"SO, YOUR SAYING THAT YOU SLEPT WITH THIS...THING?!?!" He barked. I was taken back by my Father's rage and looked at Troy. Tears filled his beautiful baby blue eyes. I felt heartbroken._

_"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! I LOVE HIM!" I screamed standing up. My Father and I were both leaning over the table, staring into each others eyes with hate. I noticed how my mom stayed quiet, we both knew of Dad's anger._

_"OH YEAH, SURE, IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH, WHY AREN'T YOU LIVING WITH HIM? AND I DON'T MEAN HAVING AN APARTMENT AND THEN STAYING AT HIS APARTMENT MOST OF THE TIME. AND IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RUN OFF WITH THAT THING AND GOTTEN MARRIED, BUT NO, THAT THING DECIDED TO KNOCK YOU UP! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" He bellowed._

_Tears welled up in my eyes._

_"Fine, if you don't like Troy, and you won't except the fact that we are ALWAYS going to be together, then I'm NEVER talking to you again. I thought I would never have to say this, but Dad, I HATE YOU!" I screamed, tears rushing down my face._

_I knew that my makeup was beyond ruin, but at this particularly moment, I didn't give a shit. I felt Troy's arms wrap around my waist from behind._

_"We better go," He told me, as he placed a gentle kiss on my temple. I nodded to no one in particular and turned around. I mumbled a short and barely audible sorry to my Mom and started to walk out with Troy following closely behind me._

_I heard my Dad yell as we were at the door._

_"FINE, DEPEND ON THAT THING FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" I heard him yell._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I never replied back angrily never, but right now, he was the farthest thing from a father._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I sighed contently as I slid down further into the bath tub.

I'm still crying.

After we left my parents house, Troy and I came straight home and haven't said a word to each other. Though, there wasn't anything to say. Troy knew that was I upset, and I knew that Troy was still hurt about what my Father had said earlier.

I sighed yet again and tried to think of something else.

My eyes roamed to my stomach as I thought of the baby - me and Troy's baby. I thought about the future then, a thought struck me. What were we going to name it?

I pulled the plug of the bathtub and wrapped at towel around me as I got out.

After I dried off I went out into Troy's bedroom. There he was - lying face down into the pillows. I smiled softly. I made no noise as I changed my clothes. Then I sat down on the bed and placed my hand on his lower back, where his shirt was just rising a bit. Troy jumped, but seemed to notice my touch and relaxed.

I placed with the small hairs on his lower back. I bent down and kissed the exposed skin. I felt Troy shake softly, as I saw Goosebumps form all over his body. I felt butterflies rupture in my stomach. I didn't know I had that much effect over him. I sat down on his butt and lifted up the back of his shirt and laid down gently. I wrapped my arms around his chest and grabbed his chest in my hands. I started to kiss his back after a couple of minutes. I felt his move a bit. I removed my arms and crawled up his back side seductively and started to kiss his neck.

"Brieee," I heard his muffle moan.

I giggled. "Oh, am I disturbing you?" I said sexily.

I sucked on his neck.

Troy responded with a moan.

He lifted his head up. Tears were rushing down his face.

I gasped slightly.

I flipped him over slightly and straddled him. I took his face into my hands and wiped all the tears away with the pads of my thumbs, then kissed him over and over. Troy didn't kiss back, nor did I want him to, but I was disappointed when he just laid there as I sucked his neck.

Sure, his hands moved to my hips and rubbed the skin that was exposed there, but if Troy was his usually happy self he would of flipped me over and would be trying to take off my pants while kissing me - he would never accomplish both at the same time.

"Baby," I moaned to him slightly. I cupped his face in my hands.

"What can I do to make you happy?" I asked him.

Troy blinked and more tears ran down his perfect face.

"Brie, I'm not in the mood for sex." He said.

I gasped playfully.

"Brie, just shut up!" He yelled pushing me off, but not too roughly.

"Troy I..."

"No! Don't even start. You weren't the only one hurt by what happened tonight! Your Dad took everything out on me! How do you think that makes ME feel huh? I feel like I'm not good enough for him.." He paused slightly as he looked up at me."Like I'm not good enough for you.." He mumbled.

"Troy, don't listen to anything my Dad said, please don't, I'm begging you. Just don't...please" I begged slightly.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just hard not to" He told me.

I climbed back on him and cuddled up against him, though I still straddled him - for that sexual effect. I felt his arms wrap around my figure inside my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, and I knew that's how Troy liked it, no, not in a sexual way. He told that he loved to rub my back from underneath my shirt without my bra because it just feels right - I never understood it, but I didn't question it either.

"I know but-"

"Baby, just shut up and hold me" He demanded softly.

I wasn't the one to argue with that.

I held him and rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat.

"But one more thing Troy" I told him.I heard him sigh.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to name the baby?" I asked.

I looked up at Troy. I watched him open his mouth, as he was about to talk, but them he closed it.

"I guess I never really thought about it, I've just been worrying about you the whole time." Troy told me.

I nodded and cuddled up against him.

"What about Cody?" He asked softly.

"Mm hmm. Cody Alexander Bolton, I like it." I murmured before I fell into a colorful sea of peaceful sleep and sweet dreams.


	6. Baby News

**One In A Million - Chapter 6 - Baby News**

**

* * *

**

_I smiled softly as he took my hand once more and brought it to wrap with his arm. I smiled softly at my Dad as the doors opened._

_I looked down the aisle and say Troy at the end of it, smiling, and looking handsomer than ever._

_I saw his eyes were glowing in anticipation, as the traditional wedding March started._

_Everyone in the chairs got up and watched my Dad and I walk slowly down the navy felt carpet. I took deep breaths and focused on my walking, since I knew if I was too unfocused that I would be landing on my face in the matter of minutes._

_I wondered how long we'd been walking, the aisle wasn't that long, but Troy seemed further away._

_The music stopped and everyone was silent. The happy faces were replaced by something that I couldn't describe. Then my Dad wasn't there anymore, neither was Troy. And the happy family members were replaced by a pack of angry guys all wearing black. They were coming towards me, weapons of all sorts in their hands, ready to attack._

_Suddenly I wasn't wearing my wedding dress anymore, I was wearing a tank top and shorts._

_Instead of being in the chapel, I was in a blank field of wheat. The sun was setting in the background creating an orange glow to scatter across the field. I was barefoot but the ground was soft and moist._

_They were surrounding me, each face wearing a different emotion in the smirk they wore on their faces. I gulped loudly. I tried to move my feet but they seemed frozen on the spot my heart pounded loudly in my ears. That was all I could hear_

_I looked down, my baby bump was completely huge and bulging out of my tank top. I wrapped my arms around it._

_All of a sudden a path opened up in the pack of guys, I swallowed but I was blinded by a flash of eerie green light. I screamed, but my screams didn't make a sound. The men started lurking around me, and touching me._

_I felt the shock take control of every part of my body. I screamed again this time louder hoping it would scare them or something instead they started hitting me._

_I felt someone shaking me again - it felt more real then the hitting, or the touching the guys were doing to me._

_"Ella!" I heard. My eyes wildly looked around for any sign of Troy. "Troy?" I asked, though my voice wasn't heard._

_I felt the hopelessness creep up on me and I started crying. "Baby, wake up!" I heard him yell._

_"What?" I was confused and frightened. What on earth was he talking about?_

_One of them men pulled out a knife that gleamed in the sunlight right before he stabbed me._

_I screamed as my hands flew to my stomach. I expected pain or blood but instead I woke up._

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the surroundings of our room which was lit up by a bedside table.

Next I took notice of Troy straddling me, my arms were pinned down above my head. He was resting on my hips, and not my stomach. I blinked a couple times, I realized that I was really crying. The dream had been so real, so life like. I couldn't comprehend anything - bottom line it completely creeped me out.

"Troy?" I whispered, my voice was barely audible. I was shaking so bad. Troy just smiled and me and laid down on me. He buried his head into my neck and kissed it tenderly.

"It's okay baby, you're okay. I'm here now. It was just a dream. You're safe. I love you baby." I heard him whisper into my hair.

I pushed him off harshly and my hands ripped my shirt up and I looked at my small baby bump and caressed it softly. No marks or anything. My baby was okay - Me and Troy's baby was okay.

I sighed heavily in relief, then eyes met Troy's. His eyes mirrored complete confusion. I pulled him back down on me and shook my head.

"I'm okay," I promised him. "I'm okay." I felt him kiss my neck again. I felt sort of turned on. Troy kept sucking on my neck.

"Troy," I groaned. Two minutes later. "Troy!" I yelped softly and chuckled. He pulled back and looked at me innocently. "What did I do?" He said softly while batting his eye lashes.

Playfully, I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you're mature." He teased lightly. I giggled and smiled, he started to kiss my neck again.

"Troy?" I asked, my voice mirroring my hesitation. "Mm hmm?" He asked, his voice muffled and barely audible through my neck. "Troy?" I asked again, hopeful to get an answer other than 'mm hmm.'

I heard him chuckle and pull back. He slid his arms around me and put his chin on my stomach.

"Yes my love. You now have my undivided attention...for the moment anyway." Troy said softly, gazing to my eyes.

I suddenly got mesmerized by his baby blue orbs and lost my train of thought. I shook my head.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" I asked him hesitantly. I closed my eyes, I would put my arms around him and play with the hairs on the back of his neck but he was sort of sitting on my arms. So for the mean time, I wrapped my legs around his lower area seductively, and put my hands on his hips and just held them. As weird as that sounded, that's what I always did.

I know that made him melt, but this time his face was serious.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked bluntly, his eyes getting dark, to the navy blue I didn't always like. Even though they were still as gorgeous as ever, when the dark eyes came, the dark mood came with it. Kind of like rain and thunder. Summer evenings when it starts to rain, you can always expect it thunder to follow the rains pursuit.

I just shrugged and refused to meet his worried glance.

"Hey you!" He mused softly. He lifted up my chin and I once again refused to meet his glance.

"Baby, come on. Look at me," He coaxed. His eyes were baby blue again, and the knot that had been twisting in my stomach was half undone.

"You're going to be a great mother. Why? Because you're an absolutely amazing person, and the most beautiful girl I've ever known. You're the girl, who I've fallen head over heals for. You're inspiring, and maybe a tad bit stubborn, but you'll make an amazing mother. Trust me. If I didn't think you would of made a great mother, I probably wouldn't be here right now. But I love you too much to care if you are or not. I just know that you will. And I will be here to help you take care of our baby. And you may not be great at it at first, but we'll be learning how to be parents together. We have amazing friends and family who will support us, and we have each other to lean on. Everything is going to be alright."

I was completely amazed at what Troy had just said to me. It's like he prepared a whole speech right then and there in his head. I thought to myself that I was certainly lucky to find someone as amazing as Troy to fall in love with. And I'm even more lucky to have him as the father of my baby. I realized right then are there that he's my everything and without him, I probably wouldn't be very happy.

I smiled at him, and kissed him passionately.

"Boo, I love you so much. You're going to make an amazing father. And as long as I'm with you, I know that I can do anything. And we'll get through this together. And we'll live together happily ever after. Well, that's how I picture it in my mind." I admit softly.

He chuckled and pursed his lips.

"Happily ever after, huh?" Troy teased softly. "You better not turn my baby girl into a girl who's obsessed with the color pink. Please, I can't stand the color myself."

I giggled.

"I don't like the color that well myself, boo. But whatever she likes, we have to except that, that's who she is..." My voice trailed off as a sudden realization hit me.

"Who said we were having a girl?" I asked.

Troy just simply shrugged and got up. I pouted slightly - this made Troy chuckle.

"I want a baby girl, a little princess that I can spoil, and make her a great basketball player, and teach her how to kick boy's butts. And.."

"Troy, how bout before we make fantasy futures for our baby, we find out the gender. Besides, I want a boy." I interrupted smiling cheekily at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I would still love the baby if she was a girl, but I think I would want a boy as our first baby, but I mean, we can always have more children, so if one us isn't happy about the gender, there's always other chances." I said.

"Well, whatever the gender is, I'll be happy. As long as I have the baby, and I have you, my beautiful girlfriend to stand beside. I'll be alright." Troy said, smiling down at me.

I felt butterflies rush around in my stomach. Was I lucky or what?

* * *

A couple of minutes later my mom came over. She apologized for my dad, and told Troy and I that she would be here to support us. I was glad my mom wasn't taking my Dad's side as she often did in the past. After my Mom had left, I was feeling happy.

Everything was starting to turn out in my favor, if only my Dad would turn around. That'll be the day.

* * *

So, it's been 3 months, and I have a huge baby bump. But I've never been happier.

Right now, I'm laying down eating some ice cream and watching another movie that I have no idea it's called nor do I actually know what's happening. But right now I'm in my own little word surrounded by my own thoughts, and I couldn't be happier. I heard a knock and Troy came in smiling.

"Hello Beautiful." He greeted softly, while walking over and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Hey boo, I-" My phone started to ring interrupting what I was about to say. I grabbed my phone off the night stand. "Hey Chad," I greeted softly.

"Hey Gabster, How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Baby's okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine."

"Good, so where's Troy?"

I rolled my eyes and handed the phone to Troy automatically.

"Chad, you can never call me on my phone can you?"

Silence. "Dude, I would, but I'm watching Ella." Silence. "I..." Silence. "Dude, I can't. Dude I..."

Silence. Troy closed my phone. "He hung up on me." Troy sighed and pouted. "What did he ask you Boo?" I asked softly as I took my phone from him and put it back on the table, along with the now empty tub of ice cream.

"If I wanted to go down to the park to shot some hoops. But I told him that I was watching you." Troy explained. "Then he hung up on me." He then laughed.

"Chad was always a drama queen." Troy added.

I laughed.

"Yes, yes he is." I remarked. A yawn then managed to escape my mouth.

"Tired, my love?" Troy asked softly, pulling his blanket over me more.

I nodded softly. "I believe...I ate too much...ice...cream..." I slurred my words as my eyes got heavier.

I opened my eyes and yawned softly. Across the room at Troy's desk, was Chad and Troy chatting away busily about who knows what.

"Boo!" I yelped. Troy jumped up and ran to me. "Ella Bear, are you okay?" Troy asked. I giggled. "Did I scare you?" I asked playfully. "Naw," Troy replied slyly.

Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. My hands flew to my stomach.

Troy jumped again. A worried and frightened expression was plastered across his face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Troy asked.

By this time, Chad was sitting next to me with his hand softly on my "OH MY GOD!" I screamed again.

"Damn! Use your words, woman!" Chad yelled.

I stopped panicking and looked at Chad with a glare. He simply shrugged and chuckled.

"Dude, not cool." Troy remarked.

"Well, I least I stopped her from saying 'OH MY GOD' again." Chad explained before getting up.

Troy chuckled at his friend and turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I heard Chad yell from outside the room.

Troy started laughing. He pinned me down. "What?" Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "Gabriella Montez!" Jolt. "OH MY GOD!"

"Gabriella!" Jolt. "OH MY GOD!"

"GABRIELLA!" Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" "Gabriel-" "Troy! Feel!" I yelled.

I put his hand to my stomach. Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" Troy shrieked. I started laughing. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Chad yelled while storming back into the room. "Dude, my baby! It's KICKING!" Troy yelled happily.

Troy grabbed Chad hands and put it on my stomach. Jolt. "OH MY GOD!" Chad yelled.

"Chad, shut up, that's annoying." I told him. Chad's mouth gaped at my comment and Troy couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Troy and I were at the doctor's office. We were waiting for the results to see what gender our baby was. It has been 15 minutes.

"Geeze! How long goes this take!" Troy yelled.

"Troy, calm down." I didn't want to be in there when they were figuring it out, because I wanted it to be a surprise, for both us. "Troy?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah Babe?" Troy answered softly. "Would you have done it this way? I mean, getting me pregnant?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" Troy asked, while pulling me into his arms.

"Like gotten me pregnant now." I explained.

"Oh, well, no. I mean. I probably would of wanted to wait until after we're married to start thinking about kids. But I don't regret it. Not at all. If that's what you wanted to know. I'm completely happy with what's going on right now. This baby, our baby, will just make us stronger as a couple." Troy said.

I smiled. "I love you boo, so much." "And I love you too baby." We shared a kiss.

"Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton?" The doctor asked. We got up and he took us back to his office. "Hello Dr. Martin." I greeted softly. He smiled.

"Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Troy answered. "Thought of any names?" He asked. "Cody Alexander." Troy replied.

"What if it's a girl?" Dr. Martin asked. We both froze. We never thought of a girl name.

"Brie? What would you name her?" Troy asked me, placing a gentle hand on my thigh. "Probably Marie Elizabeth." I answered. Dr. Martin smiled softly. "Lovely names." He commented.

"Well, start picking out blue wallpaper, Cody Alexander is a very healthy baby."


	7. The Unexpected Visitor

**One In A Million - Chapter 7 - The Unexpected Visitor**

**

* * *

**

Relief swept through me like a tropical breeze. I was having a baby boy. I started smiling like crazy and I pulled Troy in and kissed him softly. I heard his gorgeous chuckle before he kissed me back. Troy pulled away and took my face into his hands.

"I love you," He told me.

"I love you too, so much," I told him. "Thank you for blessing me with the opportunity to have a baby. Thank you." I mumbled as I felt my eyes well up with tears because of my hormones.

I started to cry in pure happiness. He pulled me close.

"No, thank you. You're the one who has to go through the pregnancy, with all the mood changes and the pain of delivering the baby. I should be thanking you, and I am. I love you too so much, my love. And with this baby, my love for you will not stay the same, but grow every second more I spend with you." He declared passionately.

I giggled softly and pressed my lips against his.

"Baby, come on!" Troy said.

Troy was sitting back against the headboard of his bed and I was between his legs. He has striped down to just his boxers. All I was wearing was one of Troy's shirts, which was huge on me, and a pair of underwear.

"Troy, no."

"But he said it was alright if we.." His voice trailed off as he kissed my neck sexily. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my inner thighs. I moaned softly.

"Troy.." I moaned softly.

He chuckled and pulled me back against him. His arms roamed me softly.

"Troy, we can't." I resisted the temptation. "Doc said it was fine. Won't hurt the baby." He said as he slipped the t-shirt above my head. "As long as I don't get on your stomach we'll be alright. Oh, and if you feel any pains in your stomach. Just tell me and I'll slow things done a bit."

I shook my head adamantly. "I know the doctor said that it was perfectly okay if we have sex. But I don't want to take any chances. I won't be focused at all. I just be thinking about ways that this could hurt the baby. I just don't want to take any chances." I told him, while leaning over him to get the t-shirt.

"Baby, the doc promised that nothing will happen as long as we take it slow and not to freak out in major sex."

"Troy, why is that all you want from me is sex? I mean, geeze, how do you think it makes me feel? Like if you want to do it for a while, I'm the one to feel it in the morning. How I'm always sore and you're always hyping for more." I yelled frustration and fear leaking into my voice."Baby girl, you're moody. Let me make you relax." He said before straddling me.

"Troy.." I whined. He gave me a puppy face. "This time, I'll take over, you don't have to do anything." He promised. I shook my head.

"Troy, I'm not going to just do anything. It takes too people to make love." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. I got simply mesmerized or intoxicated by his beautiful baby blue orbs. I felt myself giving in to him, his puppy eyes made my knees go week. I felt a wave of energy flow through me. Tiny butterflies, a million of them, rushing through my stomach as a if they were chasing something.

He leaned in softly and our heads both turned at an angle. I took a last look at his beautiful eyes as I closed my own and captured my lips with his. Over and over our lips met. I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched his hips as I pulled him against me more. I wanted to so much more. Troy arched his back so he wouldn't be anywhere near my stomach. Our bodies were pressed together as close as they could possibly get.

Our kissing got more heated, as faster as our lips collided over and over. His arms ran up and down my body. I pulled back and kissed him softly again. "I love you," I told him. He kissed me again. "So much." He kissed me again. He pulled the covers over us and kissed me again.

"Just shush up and let me love you." He demanded. "Too late." I murmured softly.

* * *

Troy and I were dinning at a local cafe' that was just by the shore of the beach. It was extremely beautiful, and so very elegant. We had just finished eating and I looked out at the ocean. I was always amazed by the ocean, now, and even when I was a little girl. I love everything about it - Everything.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Troy as, as he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me against him. I shrugged then sighed. "Can we afford it?" I asked bluntly. I believe my question caught him off guard, for which he jumped slightly and then started fidgeting.

"What, what do you mean?" He asked."Can we afford it, to support the baby, to get a decent house?" I asked. Troy stared off at the horizon.

He shook his head. I gasped. "It's too much, we have to pay the bills, and my job only supported me. And.." His voice cracked. Troy was trying to hold back tears. I sat on his lap and took his face in my hands. Sure enough tears were slowly starting to surface.

"Troy, come on. You're the one who always told me when times get tough to stay strong. We can get through this. I can get a job, and I can sell my apartment, and sell all my stuff that I don't need. I can move in with you and help you." I told him.

He smiled softly, then frowned.

"Job? No, I will support us. I just need to work more hours, or something. I might have to work late every now and then, and maybe on mondays, but I don't want you working when you're in this condition. Afterwards, you can, but I don't want to take any chances with our baby." Troy said.

I smiled and looked down. I was wearing one of Troy's hoodies, which covered my baby bump, and short shorts. Troy thought I looked good, as he told me when we left the apartment this morning.

He pulled my chin up and leaned it and kissed me. I smiled against his lips before I started to kiss him back. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, well, as close as my baby bump would allow.

"Let's go to the beach." He said, helping me up. I nodded softly.

Troy and I were walking barefoot down the beach. We had walked pretty far down, and we seem to see less and less people, and eventually non. Then, it started to get dark, and I was starting to get pretty scared.

"Troy, babe, where are we going?" I asked, gripping onto him tighter. "You'll see." He responded. Then I saw a lantern that was placed under a couple very low umbrellas, four to be exact, that was on a bunch of blankets. "Voila!" He announced softly. I giggled.

"Why..?" He pulled me to the umbrella and held it up. "Get in, my love." He told me. I got down and slid in softly and laid on my back. Troy slid in and placed the umbrellas so that no one could see in, but we had a perfect view of the stars.

"Troy, this is amazing." I murmured softly. "I know you are." Troy mumbled. He got on top of me and kissed me passionately. I was shocked but I kissed him back, and soon enough we were in full make out mode.

I pulled back softly and Troy started to suck on my neck.I tried my hardest not to moan, and I succeeded. "Troy, what if someone-"

He cut me off. "Baby, just shut up and make love to me. Please?" He begged softly, sucking my neck between every word. "Troy, I don't know." "Gabriella, it won't hurt the baby, and it won't make you get pregnant, because you already are! What's the problem!" Troy shouted getting up.

I cringed at his tone. "I don't know. I'm a hormonal pregnant woman! Try to mind me!" I yelled. Tears dripped down my face. Troy's face dropped and he rushed to my side.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm not thinking." He said softly. "Make love to me, before I change my mind." I told him, laying down. "You sure?" He asked.

"I said before I changed my mind. Come on!" I yelled, stripping my clothes. He chuckled. "I love you." He told me. "Yeah, I know." I told him.

I sighed softly. Troy and I had come to the conclusion that we couldn't do this on our own. We wouldn't have enough money even if I sold my apartment, and sold some of my stuff. Troy agreed to take more shifts at work. So he'd be working almost all the time. It'd be hard. So hard. I walked up the driveway to my parent's house.

I was going behind Troy's back to ask for money from my parents. At this point, I didn't care if he got angry. We needed it, and he knows it. Knocking on the door. My mom opened it and smiled. I came in and hugged her tightly. I asked her to get my Dad and together we sat at the kitchen table and I told them everything.

* * *

**-Troy-**

I was sitting down at the kitchen table. Bills around me, once again. I was beyond frustrated. My house phone rang and I got up slowly.

"Hello?"

Troy? Hey It's me.

"Gabriella? Where are you? I thought you were upstairs?"

I was, until I snuck out. I had to go somewhere for a certain reason and if you knew, you wouldn't have let me go in the first place. And I didn't want to lie to you, so I thought that this would be the best way.

"Baby, it's okay? Where are you?"

I'm at my parents house...

Her voice trailed off and my anger flooed my whole being.

"Your asking them for money aren't you?"

I did. And they said yes. Troy, and they can help us. We need this so much. I know you're probably mad at me, and I understand that. I understand that you want to support your own family, as some sort of pride-guy-thing. I really do understand that. Please don't be angry with me. Please...

"Baby girl, I'm only mad at you because you went behind my back. I know you didn't lie to me, because you actually told me everything as you were doing it, and I'm very thankful for that. I know we needed the money, but I didn't think we would go to your parents, even after everything you're Dad put us through. I just..."

My voice trailed off as I tried to find something else to say.

"I just..I want you to know that I love you, and that whatever you do, I'll support you. But I never want you to feel that you have to go behind my back, with anything. I just want you to come to talk to me, about anything, even when I don't agree with you. Trust is the most important thing in a relationship."

I know, and I felt bad. But I told you after I asked, and I knew that they would agree because, well, their my parents. I'm sorry Troy, I really am.

"It's okay baby girl, I can't be mad any you anyway. I love you too darn much to have the slightest bit of anger against you."

I love you Troy. I just want you to...I heard Gabriella scream. "Gabriella?"

Her parents screaming.

"GABRIELLA?" Gabriella screamed. I heard a dark laugh. Then the phone hung up.

I gasped.

I ran into Gabriella's Parent's house. Everything was a mess. Tables overturned. Papers everywhere. I saw blood on the carpet. I heard heavy breathing and the same laugh. I turned around.

"Hello Bolton, Fancy seeing you here." I felt my eyes widen as a gasp escaped my lips.


	8. Sanders

**One In A Million - Chapter 8 - Sanders**

**

* * *

**

As the wave of shock settled through me. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger, pure anger. "Sanders." I muttered angrily.

"Hello Bolton, surprised to see me?" He mocked softly, sticking his hands into his pants pockets. A large grin was plastered on his pale features.

"Where's my girlfriend?" I demanded, walking towards him - confronting him.

"Oh, you mean that little latino hottie that I've got being brought back to my place?" His voice was mischievous, and very dark. "What do you want from me?" I demanded softly clenching my fists to keep from hitting him.

"You want you're little girlfriend to live? Then you listen to me, and listen good. Upstairs, her parents are tied up, that's where they will stay. At my place, is you're little girlfriend, who is extremely plump in the stomach area if you want my opinion." He sneered.

"She's pregnant, you douche!" I yelled my hands clenching and unclenching as I resisted the urge to punch him right in the gut or something.

"Oh, I know. Cody Alexander is it?" He said circling around me.

My eyes narrowed into slits "You better not hurt them, if you do, I swear.." He cut me off with a hard unexpected punch to the stomach.

I dropped to my knees more out of shock than searing pain. Sanders crouched so he was leaning next to me. "Do you want to listen to me?" Sanders asked. I vehemently shook my head.

"You don't have much of a choice now, do yah?" He teased cruelly. "Just talk, you idiot!" I yelled feeling the frustration and fear overwhelm me.

"Ouch. Idiot? That's the best you can do? Well, might as well explain while you're angry." He laughed at his own monologue.

I sneered at him. "You're going to give me what I want, or your little girlfriend and your little boy, are going to get blown to pieces. You understand me?" He said angrily.

I furrowed my eyebrows yet again and seeing no other choice I nodded. "You need to give me 10,000 dollars. Or your little girlfriend will get blown to pieces. You hear me?" Sanders said, standing up and smirking.

"Why me? What did I do? And why do you want my money?" I demanded standing up and shoving him roughly by pushing his chest.

"Because, you got away." He muttered. "What the hell are you talking about Sanders?"

"You got away. Your parent's actually came back for you. Mine didn't!" He yelled.

"We always had it out for each other. You always got everything you wanted, and I always got the raw end of the deal!" He said.

"Then, I saw you in Wall-Mart and I got a plan. I made sure you and your buddies were in there, when I blew it to bits."

I gasped. "You did that?" I yelled unable to believe he'd go to such lengths to make me suffer.

"Yeah. Wasn't very successful was it? The bomb was planted in the wrong space and only dismantled half of the store, and somehow you survived. I swear, you never have anything bad for you. You got trapped, which was bad, but you got trapped with a girl, that you're having a kid with? I did that..." His voice trailed off.

"You killed innocent people just to try to kill me!" "Yeah, so?" He remarked stiffly. "But, I want to thank you."

"Listen Bolton! I don't want any smart talk...wait..what?" He chocked out fast.

"I would of never met the love of my life, if it wasn't for you. I know it seems pretty wrong that I'm glad you did it, but somehow I am. And I wouldn't change it, well, if I could of changed all the murders you committed, I would, but I can't. I'm just thankful that I got to meet Gabriella out of that bad situation." I told him.

He shook his head.

"You know, I never did get you..." He muttered softly.

He came up behind me and tied my hands behind my back. I tried to push him away and he kicked the back of my knees. I fell forward. He just laughed. He then took a small gray remote out of his pocket that had a red button positioned right in the center.

"See this?" He asked me. I didn't answer.

"This small remote with this large red button is your new worst nightmare. I press this button, and your girlfriend goes bye-bye."

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

As scared as I was. I knew I would need to calm down, stress was definitely not good for my baby - Me and Troy's baby.

That thought completely distracted me from my current situation. But I quickly snapped back to reality.

I panicked. I was laying on what seemed to be cheap carpeting, the room, or whatever place this might be, was completely and utterly dark.

There were absolutely no noises coming from anywhere. I got up slowly and felt my way around. I found what seemed to be a window and ripped my way through the shades. The bright moonlight hit my face. I was in a house, definitely, it seemed that there wasn't houses close to this one for miles. All there was were golden wheat fields.

I saw a bright light coming from the east - a car.

I was hoping it was someone who could help me. The car turned into the driveway and a person got out, dragging a large sack with them. Panic too control of my body as I recognized the guy who dragged me from my parent's house.

My parents!

I wondered what that sick bastard did to my parents. I dreaded thinking about it, because, you know, when you think about something, about a situation, when you think for too long about it, you always think of the worst outcomes humanly possible.

I hope the guy didn't hurt them, I was just praying that he didn't kill them.

I heard a numerous amounts of thuds coming from, what I was assuming was down the hall. I got scared. My stomach twisted into knots, I clutch my stomach.

I told myself repetitively to calm down. Stress will harm the baby.

When I thought of my baby, I could imagine the baby having Troy's eyes... Then my mind drifted to Troy.

What would happen when we came home to find me not there? And most importantly, did he hear me shriek when he was on the phone? Did he come to my rescue? Was the man still there? After he made whoever was with him, take me to this place? What if the man attacked Troy?

Wait, the sack! I thought the worse, inside that sack could be Troy's lifeless body, or my parents, or another innocent soul who managed to get in the clutches of the mysterious kidnapper.

I realized when I was pondering, whoever the man was, and whatever he had in that sack, was getting closer to me by the minute. I heard the floorboards creaking. I jumped. I fixed the shade and went back to my previous sitting place.

The door opened harshly, the hinged creaked loudly and the door slammed noisily against the wall as the orange light of the hall leaked into the room.

I bit my lip harshly, as I noticed the man pull the object out of the sack and tossed the object into the room. The door was slammed shut and the silence took over again. I panicked. What did he throw in here? Was it a dead body? Or just a random piece of junk.

I heard a shuffling of some sort. I pulled my feet up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I saw a slight shadow of the object moving closer. I was breathing loudly, and I quickly covered my mouth.

The image reached for something, and a green light surrounded the room - A lamp.

As soon as the lamp turned on I closed my eyes tightly, and prayed that the person didn't see me. At this point, I figured out that it had to be a person. I felt arms on me, I was tempting to scream. I opened my mouth to, but nothing came out.

My voice was silenced. I felt lips against mine. I come to the conclusion that I was going to be raped. The person wrapped their arms around me and stroked my stomach.

The actions were so familiar. "Baby girl, open your eyes.." I opened my eyes quickly. "Troy!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. I then let all the tears that were starting to form in the my eyes rise to the surface, and I blinked harshly, letting them fall.

"It's okay baby girl, you're okay. It's okay." He whispered tenderly into my ear. His arm wrapped around my stomach, grasping it softly and stroking it with care.

"I love you, so much." I murmured through my tears. "I love you too baby girl." He told me.

I pulled his head to mine as I crashed my lips passionately onto his. He chuckled, but reacted to the kiss, pressing back with his own against mine with just as much passion as I had put into starting the kiss. We made out for a few moments, until Troy pulled away.

"SANDERS!" Troy screamed. "Sanders?" I asked softly.

Troy ignored me. The door swung open and a man came into the room, the same man who took me. I furrowed my eyebrows in pure hate.

"You rang?" He teased. "Let her go!" Troy demanded standing up.

The hallway light was bare in the room, I could barely make out there figures. Sanders turned on the light and closed the door.

I felt the knot in my stomach grow, and twist more and more with every agonizing moment of silence. "Are you going to get what I want?" He asked.

"What does he want?" I asked Troy, pulling on his hand. He pushed my hand away and gave me a soft look. "He wants 10 grand." Troy responded.

I gasped. "What kind of monster are you?" I yelled. Sanders simply chuckled darkly. "I'm one of a kind baby." He answered.

"Don't you call her baby you freak!" Troy yelled. He pulled back his fist and it collided with Sanders jaw. I screamed.

They started fighting and then Sanders pulled out a gun. I screamed. They were still rolling around and fighting.

BANG! The gun went off.

BANG!


	9. Time of my Life

**One In A Million - Chapter 9 - Time Of My Life**

**

* * *

**

Police. Were. Everywhere. Troy was on the floor, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know if he had gotten shot. The police picked Sanders up, he was bleeding - Sanders had shot himself.

Then what was wrong with Troy? I got up and ran to Troy. "Troy?" I cried.

Nothing. Then he started to move. "Baby?" He murmured softly. "I'm here Boo, I'm here." I told him.

The day past on without a second look. Troy had just passed out from the last punch Sanders threw at him. It was Thursday now, and Troy and I were over at Chad and Taylor's house. Chad had finally come to his senses and talked to Taylor like a normal person, and after the 48th try, Taylor gave in and said yes. They'd been together ever since.

Tay and I were outside with the boys. They were playing basketball and we were just laying out sipping lemonade.

After the boys were done playing, they came over to us.

Chad picked up Taylor, swung her around before placing her onto his lap. I couldn't help but smile at their cuteness. I felt Troy come up to me and pull be into his lap, then taking my lemonade. I flinched when he kissed my cheek.

"Ew, babe, you're all sweaty." I complained wiping my cheek.

He chuckled. "You know you like it." He said caressing my stomach lightly. I giggled. Troy got up and took my lemonade with him. He was standing right in front of me. Giving me his famous puppy eyes.

"What do you want Troy?" I asked softly. Standing up. "You," He whispered in my ear. I gasped softly.

"I hope you mean, anything but the sexual way, right?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his figure, and damn, did he look good. With his the sweat rolling down his six pack.

"If I said no, I would be lying." He murmured into my neck.

"Troy, not here." I told him sternly. He kissed my neck. "Stop." I yelled into his ear. He jumped and pulled away.

"Kill joy." He scolded teasingly. "Why, thank you." I mumbled sarcastically. "Awh, you guys are so cute." Taylor gushes. Chad kissed her neck and she giggled.

"o Tay, you and Chad ever thinking about having kids?" I asked, trying to make small talk. "Um.." Taylor went silent. Chad rubbed her back. "We haven't actually done anything yet.." Chad said softly. "Dude, why not? It's been a year." Troy butted in. Taylor got tears in her eyes and went inside the house.

I gasped and smacked Troy on the arm. "Chad, I'm sorry for what Troy said seemed to upset Tay. And I'm sorry for bringing it up, if I would have known, I wouldn't have asked." I apologized.

Chad nodded. "It's alright. We haven't done anything yet, because Tay's been afraid. We almost did it a couple of weeks ago, but she told me she was too scared to do anything, I mean..." His voice trailed off.

"Gabs, she was shaking..." Chad mumbled. "I just want to know if she's afraid to make love to me..."

"Chad, Tay's not afraid to make love to you, she's afraid of the pain. But did she ever tell you about her mom?" I asked him softly, sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"She tried to, but then she ended up crying and locking herself in the bathroom." Chad said dully.

"Because, I should just tell you. Because Tay would never be able to. She's afraid Chad. Okay, when she was only 14. Her mom had a boyfriend. And one night. Her and her mom were in her mom's room, and he came in. He was drunk, and Tay's mom put Tay in her opened closet, behind the clothes. And then, he raped her mom, right in front of her..." I trailed off.

Chad gasped, along with Troy. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Troy asked. "Because honestly, it is none of your business..." I told Troy.

Then I continued, talking to Chad. "And I promised Tay that I would tell you, if something like this happened. She's just hoping that you'll be patient enough to wait until she was ready."

Chad nodded. "Were you like her too?" Chad asked. I gulped. "Touchy subject huh?" he asked softly, then chuckled.

"Well, Troy and I's first time, yes, I was scared. But Troy was kind and sweet enough.." I trailed off and looked at Troy. He smiled and winked. I felt my heart soar.

"To wait a little bit." I finished, then went on. "But I wasn't as traumatized as Taylor is. You have to be extra patient with her. Girls love it when you show that you care for their feelings, especially their feelings about sex."

"Except for sluts" Troy inputed. I slapped his leg. "Shush you." I murmured.

Chad chuckled. "I just want Taylor to know that I would wait forever for her, I just love her so much, I don't want to lose her because of this." Chad explained.

"Then tell her that. Tell her that you'll wait till she's ready. Tell her you love her, and tell how much she means to you. Tell her you never want to lose her. She'll appreciate that." I told him. He got up slowly and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Gabs." He murmured into my ear. The hug was long, he was stressed. I could feel the tension.

"Okay, stop hugging my girlfriend, and go talk to yours. Huh?" Troy teased. Chad pulled back. "Alright." He said, and with that he disappeared into the house.

* * *

_-Taylor-_

Tears rushed down my face. My heart was aching. Chad was going to dump be soon if I didn't 'put out'. I knew I wasn't mad at Troy for opening his mouth, he tended to that a lot - I was mad at myself.

Why was I so traumatized by something that didn't even happen to me? I saw it. I saw the pain on my mothers face. I saw every action that Antonio put into raping her. I heard her screams, and I saw the blood.

But I didn't want to be a virgin forever? But if I just decided to have sex with Chad, he might sense something wrong. I wrapped myself in the covers and started to cry even more.

* * *

**-Chad-**

I walked into the bedroom, and saw Taylor wrapped in the blankets of our bed, crying. I felt horrible.

Stupid Troy. I sighed.

I knew this wasn't really Troy's fault. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I just hope she doesn't dump me because I want to have sex so bad. It's not that, I just - I want to show Taylor how much I love her - physically.

"Tay?" My voice was blunt. I was on the verge of breaking down myself. I just didn't want to lose her. She pulled the covered from her face. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

"Baby, come here." I held out my arms for her and she walked by her knees to the edge of the bed and came into my arms. I held her. "I'm so sorry." We both said it at the same time.

"No, I am." Taylor said. "I should really get over that, it's been a while. I should really grow up.."

"No, don't. You have a right to be scared because you been through a very bad situation. But I just want to know what you're scared of? Sex isn't' like rape, which is vile and cruel. Sex is making love, to my opinion. It's soft, and passionate, and pleasurable. Rape is nothing near it. You think sex is like rape, when it's not." I told her.

She nodded and buried her head into my chest.

"I know.." She murmured. I pushed her back softly.

"I love you so much Taylor McKessie, and you mean the world to me. I never want to lose you, especially over something like this. I'm going to promise you something. I promise you that I will wait for you. I'll wait till your ready. I'll wait forever. I love you with all my heart, and that will never ever change." I said.

Tears ran down her face and I pulled her close. "I love you.." She murmured through her tears.

"Then why are you still crying?" I asked her, wiping away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. "Silly, these are happy tears." She said softly.

I chuckled and brought her face to mine and kissed her softly. Her lips reacted and she kissed me softly back. I pulled away and kissed her forehead. She smiled softly and wiped away her remaining tears. "Get cleaned up, and then we'll go back outside. Okay?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

**-Troy-**

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry." I told her. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, you know." She said softly.

"I know. But wait..I'll be right back okay?" I told her. She sat back down and nodded. "Alrighty."

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

I couldn't help but smile when a couple of minutes later when 'Chaylor' came back out holding hands.

I smiled. "I'm glad you worked things out." I told them. "Thanks to you," Chad said softly. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Gabriella." Taylor said softly. "I know you told Chad, and I know that I probably didn't have the guts to, so thank you so much." "You're welcome hun." I told her.

Troy then came back outside. He wore a worried expression. When he came up to me, I was wondering what was wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked him softly, rubbing his arm. "Um, can we talk?" He asked bluntly.

"Alright."

_Holding onto things that vanished_

_Into the air_

_Left me in pieces_

_But now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my wings_

_And all that I needed_

_Was there all along_

_Within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart_

_and I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time,_

_This is the time to be_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_

* * *

_

**-Troy-**

I was about to ask her, when to ruin the moment, my phone rang. "Excuse me, this will only take a moment." I told her. She nodded softly.

I walked away, pulled out my phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sweetie." "Oh, hey mom. Um, can I call you back? Please?" I asked her. "Okay sweetie. Oh, and good luck."

"How'd you.." My mom hung up on me. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I walked back to Gabriella.

I got on one knee.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?"


	10. One in a Million

**One In A Million - Chapter 10 - One In A Million**

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

My heart skipped a beat. Troy just asked me to marry him. Then I felt something warm in the pit of my stomach. Then I felt something wet.

"Troy I..." My voice trailed off as I put my hand to my stomach. I looked up at Troy, completely speechless.

"What? Gabriella, I thought you loved me. I thought this is what you wanted?" Troy cried softly.

"Troy?" I cried softly as a sharp pain ruptured from my stomach.

"What?" He tensed.

"I think my water just broke." I screamed.

Taylor and Chad jumped up and rushed to my side.

Another sharp pain - I screamed.

Troy was by my side in a instant.

"Troy, Cody's coming." I told him, clutching his hand. "He's coming NOW."

* * *

**-Troy-**

It's been 4 hours since we arrived at the hospital. I haven't seen Gabriella since she has given birth to Cody. I was in the waiting room. They had to take Cody away to clean him up, and they said I could come into the nursery when the doctor came out and told me.

Chad and Taylor were on both sides of me.

I sighed.

"Mr. Bolton?" I heard a voice. My head shot up as the doctor was standing in front of me.

"How's Cody?" I asked, jumping up.

"He's fine. See for yourself." The doctor said. I followed the doctor and motioned for Chad and Taylor to follow. The doctor led us into the nursery where a nurse came over with a baby.

"This is Cody." The nurse said softy with a wide smile on her face.

I took my son into my arms. He looked just like Gabriella - Same eyes, same skin color, same curly locks - I was so proud. Tears poured down my face. I turned to the doctor.

"And how's Gabriella?" I asked.

"She's fine. Tired and sore, but fine." He told me.

Taylor impatiently tapped her foot as she let an irritated sigh.

"Oh yeah Troy, just hog this little cutie from me." She blabbed as she took Cody from me and started cooing at him. "Awh, he's so cute." She gushed.

"Can I see Gabriella?" I asked. "Guys, can you watch Cody for a minute?"

"Of course man." Chad responded as he started to play with Cody as well.

The doctor led me out of the nursery and down the hall into a small room. There she was. She looked very pale, but through my eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Well, besides Cody.

Her eyes were opened softly and she gave me a smile.

"Hey boo.." Her voice trailed off, weak.

I ran to her side and stroked her face.

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" I asked her tenderly.

"So. Freaking. Sore." She told me. Well, at least she was being honest. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No way." I teased her with sarcasm. I looked up at her and noticed she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on baby, smile." I begged her. "Please?

"Troy, to be happy, you always don't have to smile." She told me softly, taking my hands into her own.

"So that means when your crying, you're happy?" I asked sarcastically.

She shook her head. "You know perfectly well what I mean. When you're looking at me, or I'm looking at you, with this face that looks as if we are admiring each other. That's happiness, but not just that. That's love." She said.

I smiled and leaned down and captured her lips with my own. She giggled and pushed me back.

"Slow down hot stuff." She teased. I chuckled. "Oh, and Troy?"

"Yes, my darling?" I asked softly. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes." She said.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Remember, when you asked me a certain question earlier? Well, the answer to you're question, is yes." She told me.

I paused.

Wait.

I jumped on her softly and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa. Slow down. Just gave birth here." Gabriella said.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "It's just when the love of your life says yes when you ask her to marry her you feel ecstatic"

She giggled. "Awh. My cheese ball." She gushed jokingly.

* * *

**-Chad-**

An hour later; Troy, Taylor, and I just got Gabriella checked out of the hospital, along with little baby Cody. I'm so proud of Troy and Gabriella. And I'm slightly jealous, just on the fact of how cute Cody is. I don't really understand how they can still be together - their relationship is completely perfect, when the situations they face are so not. I hope Taylor and I are like that. I just hope.

Taylor and I dropped then off at Troy's apartment before heading home ourselves.

* * *

**-Troy-**

After Chad and Taylor dropped us at the apartment. I carried Gabriella to my bedroom, then went and got Cody. I laid them both on the bed. Gabriella had fallen asleep on the car ride over, and Cody fell asleep in Gabriella's arms not too long after. I smiled at the sight of them. I couldn't be happier. I had a beautiful fiance', and beautiful baby boy. I then went to clean everything up that we had left in the living room.

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

Opening my eyes, I immediately focused on the small bundle by my side. I smiled gently and took Cody back into my arms. Tears slowly streamed down my face.

Nothing could go wrong now - Nothing.

I then felt a hand on my back, and I looked up to see Troy.

I smiled and with my other hand I pushed his face to mine and kissed him quickly and softly.

A smile appeared on his handsome features. How'd I get so lucky to get someone like Troy? I would never know, but I'm definitely fine with it.

"Let's put Cody in his crib." Troy said.

"We have a crib?" I asked. He nodded softly.

"It's a gift from Chad and Taylor. They just bought it and they brought it over." Troy told me. "Oh, and it's in the guest room, which is now Cody's room."

I smiled as Troy took Cody out of the room. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt a thump and I felt Troy straddle me.

"Still too sore?" I heard him ask.

"Sort of." I told him.

"Darn it." He cursed. I rolled my eyes playfully.

* * *

It's been two months.

I was currently in the living room...of our band new two-story house. We had just moved in and I was fixing up the living room at bit.

I heard footsteps. And I got worried. I turned around to see Cody, walking, all by himself. I gasped.

"Cody!" I cried softly. He ran into my arms. I smiled.

Troy slowly came up behind us. "Hey Brie." He said softly.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Oh, you're welcome."

* * *

**-Troy-**

It's been a month. I was currently freaking out at the moment, because any minute, Gabriella would be walking down that aisle. I sighed. Chad patted my back.

"Dude, take deep breaths." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Chad?"

"Yeah man?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_-Gabriella-_

I was in one of the rooms in the church getting ready. Taylor was fixing my make up. Then I heard the door open. My mom came in with Cody in her arms. When he saw me, he squirmed out of my mom's arms and ran to me.

"Hey Baby Boy." I cooed. Cody giggled. I smiled as Troy's mom came in and took Cody from me.

"It's time." She told me. I gulped.

"Oh lordie." I mumbled. "Tay, I'm nervous." I told her.

She smiled.

"Don't be, you love Troy."

"I know." I admitted softly, fixing my hair in the mirror.

Then all of them left, leaving me by myself to ponder in my thoughts. I sighed. Taylor was right, I did love Troy, with all of my heart. I shouldn't be nervous. I want to be with Troy the rest of my life. Troy, Cody, and me, and other kids when we have them. I smiled to myself in the mirror.

I heard a knock on the door. - It's time.

* * *

**-Troy-**

Okay, now I was beyond nervous. The music started to play and I got a large knot in my stomach. I sighed. Then it began.

Taylor walked down the aisle, followed by my cousin Amy, and Amy's cousin Jennifer. Then I saw Gabriella. She looked absolutely beautiful. When she got to me, I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then it began.

* * *

_**-No one-**_

"You may recite your vowels to your future husband." A minister said to Gabriella. Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded, then began.

"I Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my husband, to love and to hold. Through sickness and through health." She paused and bit her lip. Then looked up and caught Troy's eyes with her own. "Troy, I love you so much. Right now I'm so happy that we met, that we fell in love, and that we had Cody. And right now this very second I'm getting married to the love of my life. I know I'm blessed and I'm grateful to have found you. Troy, I'll love you to the end of time. Even when we're not living on this earth anymore. I'll be up in heaven, still loving you even more each day."

Troy had tears running down his face. Both of them had a swarm of butterflies rupturing in their stomachs. Gabriella reached up and wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you." She finished.

"Son, your turn." The minister then said to Troy.

Troy nodded.

"I, Troy Alexander Bolton, take you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez to be my Wife. TO love and to hold. Through sickness and through health." Troy paused. "Baby, I love you so much. I'm not complete without you. When I'm away from you, I feel as if I'm dying inside. I'll always be here for you, whenever, and wherever. I'm terribly blessed to have met you and grateful that you fell in love with me. Some people say it's fate. But baby, it was destiny. I promise to love you till the end of the earth. When you become my wife, in a couple of moments. I'll be the happiest man on earth."

Gabriella herself has tears pouring down her face.

"Do you, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do."

"And do you, Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Elizabeth Montez to be your Wife. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister announced. Troy smiled and brought Gabriella close and kissed her passionately. "Introducing Mr. And Mrs. Bolton."

Everyone applauded for the new happy couple.

"And last but not least. Gabriella has something special for Troy.

Gabriella took a microphone from the stage and walked over to Troy.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked her.

"Singing to you baby." She flirted.

The crowed "Awed."

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it, (whoa oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough_

_Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o whoa)_

_They say that good things take time_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o whoa)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

_whoa ooh yahhh_

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "Troy, you're my one in a million." She told him.

And with that they kissed passionately before enjoying the start of the rest of their lives together.

Can you believe the met at Wall-Mart?

Well, a lot can happen in this mixed up crazy world. Might as well enjoy it.


End file.
